A Proposition
by DressagePunk
Summary: Hermione wants a child more than anything in the wizarding world. Can she convince Draco Malfoy of all people to be the father? Albeit a removed one, or will he fight for more?
1. Chapter 1

A Proposition (F)

Hermione wants a child more than anything in the wizarding world. Can she convince Draco Malfoy of all people to be the father? Albeit a removed one, or will he fight for more?

Hermione Granger walked into the ministry elevator, her robes billowing as she walked. She quickly reached her stop and stepped off and soon enough she was twirling in her office chair.

Tonight was the night. Tonight she was going to put everything she'd ever worked for on the line for the only thing she was still lacking. A child.

Harry and Ginny had three. Ron and Lavender had two. Everyone had children except her; she'd chosen her career, and just a great selection of losers. No husband in sight, she'd decided to take matters into her own hands. She could wait to find love, but she was getting to old to wait for love to have a child.

In the last year it had become her obsession. Everywhere she turned she saw children. Children to care for, to hold, and eventually to send off to Hogwarts. And she'd done the research; it would work and not only would she have a child, but if everything went as planned, even though life hardly ever did as such. She'd have the perfect child, blonde curls, piercing green eyes, pale skin, and half-blood.

The child wouldn't be subjected to the teasing she was. How ironic the whole situation actual was, she was going to beg for help from the one who had in fact teased her horribly in school.

She was going to beg Draco Malfoy to be the father of her child. Yet, not a father in the typical sense just the donor to create the other half of the child.

She waited until lunch and shoving her work into a drawer she grabbed her purse and walked down to the Auror's Department. She exchanged pleasantries with Ron and Harry but hurried to the office in the back.

The black and silver plaque that adorned the door read,

Draco Malfoy

Head Management of the Auror Department

She pushed the door open.

"Hello, Granger. I've been waiting." he said not so much as turning his chair to face her.

"I'm very sorry, although I'm ten minutes early, so it seems to be odd that you're already waiting." she countered and sat in the chair across from him

He spun to face her and placed his hands on the desk pining himself to his feet, "I'm just curious as to why the Head of the Department for Magic Law Enforcement, is interested in talking to me."

"Very well, I have a proposition for you, on a personal level." Hermione shoved a thick parchment file on his desk.

"A personal level?" Malfoy drawled.

"Yes, very. I have everything written in detail on the file, should you wish to accept or converse on the matter any further you know where I'll be." Hermione's face was getting red as blood rushed to her cheeks.

Malfoy had just skimmed the first page of the file but he quickly put it down and stopped her from leaving, "Are you serious Granger?"

"Very serious" she knew it would go badly; honestly this was just a horrid idea in the first place.

"Explain, please in your words. Not in the legal ones." Malfoy motioned for her to sit but he stayed up right with his knuckles pressing into the hard wood of his desk.

"I've wanted a baby for a while, and as I'm nowhere close to finding a husband. I was considering a donor. A donor that would not be held responsible for any care of the child, no financial responsibility, I have contracts in the back that legal and magically bind these agreements." Hermione took a deep breath as that had mostly come out in a jumble.

Malfoy had yet to meet her gaze, "Ok, but why me? Why not Harry or Ron or honestly anyone else?"

"I completely understand if you wish not too, but I did my research. Your lineage has the lowest rate of producing squibs, your genetics are solid, and the child would be both physically and mentally gifted." she had managed to slow that down but her heart was still pounding in her chest as Malfoy looked down at the cover of the parchment file.

"Let me think about it." Hermione raised an eyebrow; honestly this was better than she had hoped for. She had been petrified that he would have immediately thrown her out of his office.

She was just grabbing the handle of the door when Malfoy interjected another word, "You realize that you just acknowledged that my lineage was the best right, Mudblood?"

The way he finished the question was cute, you could tell he was kidding and wasn't being derogatory, "Whatever you think Malfoy." Hermione replied and slipped out of his office.

Rushing back to her office, she went straight back to work to occupy her mind, while Draco was making his decision.

He stood and paces through his office for almost four hours after she left. She did have a point; they were getting old for children. And he did need an heir, but after reading the contract he was about ready to completely refuse. The contract took away all legal rights, but he didn't want to take care of a child. But what of she died? Would he be able to knowing let someone other than the mother of his child take care of it?

His head was swimming with thoughts, and bloody hell how was the actual conception going to take place? He quickly found the answer in the contract. He was to make a "donation" to a healer at St. Mungo's and she would go through a procedure later that day. That just sounded weird, he would only want his child conceived the normal way.

Wait that would mean should he accept he'd have to sleep with Hermione Granger. This situation was just getting more and more complicated. He grabbed firewhisky out of his drawer and all but filled the tumbler on his desk to the brim.

God, what if someone found out that he'd fathered a child and wasn't actively playing any part in its life. What would the community think? Well not that his father was the greatest but he was at least there. Holy crap, what would his parents think? They'd kill him, for even considering it.

What about how Hermione was going to provide for the child? She didn't have the vast personal fortune he did.

After another hour of drinking and crazy thoughts, he came to his decision. He'd do it. But he was going to burn the original contract and write one of his own. The next hour he spent doing that, completely neglecting work for one of the first days ever.

Hermione was curled up with a book on her sofa, when she heard an owl tap on the window. She pulled off the letter and a ring fell out on the desk. It was gorgeous, three bands of platinum had been welding together, in the center a square diamond sat about a centimeter wide, surrounded with vines of small emeralds and onyx. Without even opening the letter she went to grab the ring and when she did, she felt the familiar rug of a Portkey.

She drew her wand, but quickly landed on her feet within a familiar house. A scary but familiar house, this marked the first time she'd been within Malfoy Manor since being a prisoner here shortly during the war.

"You can put the wand away Granger. I'm not going to attack you." She shoved the wand into the pocket if her jeans. She looked up at Malfoy who was still in robes from work, she felt severely underdressed in her jeans and baggie hockey jersey.

She followed him to a formal sitting room that was decorated in deep purple and black. Sitting opposite him he pulled out her parchment file. He reached in and pulled out the last six pages, the contract.

He waved his wand and they slowly burned in the fire to his left. Hermione almost broke into tears when he did this; she honestly thought he was going to accept her proposition.

"I'm going to agree to the basic premise of this agreement but I'm going to name some of my own terms." Malfoy stated looking into Hermione's eyes.

She breathed deeply trying to comprehend what he was saying. He'd agreed, he'd agreed to help make her a mother; he was going to help her. Malfoy pushed parchment into her hands and she looked down greedily.

Malfoy waited in silence as she read through his contract. It was much short than her's but he could tell she was going to fight him on a few points.

Hermione reached the last paragraph of the contract, and gulped, "What's the meaning of this last paragraph?"

"It means exactly what it states." he replied

"You mean we... Us... We're going to have to have sex?" she stuttered and her world started to shift out of focus before everything turned black.

AN: Originally I had put this as my authors note "Please Review, and let me know if I should continue I can't figure out if I should"; now as much as I would LOVE and cherish a review, I'm defiantly continuing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A Proposition #2

AN: I'm so thankful for all the positive support this story received :) I love all you guys so much for taking the time to review. That's why I updated in like two days. That's a record for me, FYI. Anyway...

Hermione awoke to the same deep purple and black room. She was lying on a chaise lounge; the plump leather was pushing into her back. Her eyes started to refocus mainly on the ceiling, a huge crystal chandelier coming into view. Only the best for the Malfoy's.

She proper herself up on her elbows, searching for Malfoy. She finally found him as she sat up and put her feet to the floor.

"Is the thought of having sex with me so thrilling that you lose consciousness?" he drawled, a glass of firewhisky twirling in his hand

Hermione then remember why she'd passed out, his contract, having sex with bloody Malfoy. She started to see spots, but quickly shook her head to get rid of them.

"No? Granger." he responded

"Not no, like it's not a complete deal breaker but I have stipulations, and you have to understand the consequences." she let her brain once again take control of the situation.

"Consequences?" he questioned

"I wanted the procedure to happen at Saint Mungo's, because I could dictate some of the child's attributes."

"Dictate attributes? You mean you were going to design the child. I thought you'd dictated enough by asking me to be your 'donor'." his eyes narrowed, once again questioning her intent.

"I... I... I just don't want to have a girl." she ducked her head, using her hair as a shield to guard herself from his eyes. The piercing grey's seemed to be judging everything. Something she wasn't subjected too very often.

"You don't want to have a girl?" his eyes completely changed, a smile graced his lips and it carried to his eyes.

She looked at him curiously, before he started to laugh.

"What's so bloody funny?" she retorted, in a small fury.

"There hasn't been a girl born into the Malfoy family in about a hundred generations. The chance of the baby being a girl is astronomically small." he finished, and even though she should have focused on the premise of what he was saying, it was when he said 'the baby' that she released that he was truly agreeing to help her.

"But out of curiosity, why don't you want a girl?"

"I know what I put my parents threw and I don't want to have to raise a mini-me." she finished, really hoping he'd drop the subject. No such luck.

"What did perfect, Miss Know-it-all Granger, do to her parents?" he finished the glass of firewhisky and raised to grab another.

"Well, if you must know, I had some rather severe behaviorally issues before Hogwarts because I wasn't intellectually or magically challenged."

Draco busted out in laughter, "Sure, you weren't challenged enough, seems to me that you just had an evil side. And I'm not so sure you'll be better off with a boy, not after what I did to my parents." she grimaced.

"Well anyways, let's get back to the contract. What's your motive behind the 10,000 galleons a month allowance for the child?" Hermione was worried that this was soon going to become a legal issue where more people would need to be involved when honestly she wanted it kept completely private.

"Malfoy's have the best, and while it won't be my child directly, I still wish it to have the best as I know your financial situation isn't as secure as mine." Draco didn't see any issue with these words. He knew his personal inheritance dwarfed anything she could have.

"My financial situation is plenty secure. The child will not have a single bloody want." Hermione was a little taken aback that he was insinuating she could financially care for the child.

"Stop being stubborn Granger. I know you make more than enough at the ministry, and you have a large amount of capital from your spell book sales but, I still wish for the child to have everything."

"Alright. You can leave that in the contract. Now what about the legality of the whole situation." Hermione was going to fight, for full custody, or this whole situation was going to just be a gigantic cluster fuck.

"It's yours. I don't want a child. But I do want to be able to name the child as the beneficiary of my estate, should I die." Malfoy truly wasn't sure what he wanted. Would he say hi to the child in the street.

"That's fine. But do you want custody of the child should I die?" Malfoy's eyes widened, did he? What if the child knew him as a stranger then all the sudden he was a father. Maybe this situation was too messed up to be in.

His mind whirled and when he looked back at Hermione, he knew she was waiting for an answer, "Yes." he wanted the chance, just in case.

"I want to keep my bathrobe on." she splurged changing the subject.

"What?" Did Granger get a concussion when she passed out? He wondered

"While we, well you know, I want to keep my bathrobe on." she retorted

Malfoy smirked, his eyebrow raised, and he took a long drink from the glass in his hand. As the liquor burned down his throat, "Nope, that's a deal breaker."

"What do you mean deal breaker?" How could he? How could he demand she be naked? How the hell were they going to have sex in the first place?

"I mean I refuse to have sex with a woman with a bathrobe on." he still had that stupid smirk plastered across his face.

"You've had sex with clothes on before. How the hell is this any different?" Hermione all but shouted

"Heat of the moment and lack of self-confidence are two completely different things." he followed, his voice rising slightly

"I don't have a lack of self-confidence. I just don't want to parade myself in front of you." Hermione had stood up

"Let me get this straight, you proposed having my sperm put inside you, then you decide to allow us to actually do the dirty, but you want to keep your clothes on so I don't see anything. Granger, if we have sex, and have a child, there shouldn't be any bloody clothing involved." Malfoy's smirk grew as recognition flew through Hermione's eyes. She knew he was right but she still didn't like it much.

"Fine. But the lights stay off."

"Granger I'm horribly afraid of the dark. I think that may be a deal breaker too." Malfoy drawled, now he was just messing with her.

"I'll hold your hand then." she retorted calling his bluff.

"Ok, Granger. Do we have an arrangement?" he said thrusting his hand out before her.

"Yes we do. Thank you Mr. Malfoy." she shook his hand

"So should we start tonight?" Malfoy deepened his voice and pulled her by the hand closer, but not touching.

"Actually, it'll work best if we start the arrangement next Friday." she blushed, backed away from him and looked down at her feet.

"Ok Granger, next Friday it is. I'm assuming we can have fun multiple times then?" he smirked

"Actually it's best if you have at least 12 hours between sessions."

Malfoy had no bloody clue why, but he didn't question it. "So Friday night and Saturday morning?" Hermione shook her head in agreement but he saw something else fly through her eyes that he couldn't place. He brushed it off and walked her to the door.

"Oh Shit I forgot." Malfoy ran back to the sitting room and quickly came back.

He handed her the diamond ring/Portkey that brought her.

"What is it?" she questioned

"The Malfoy's engagement ring. My mother gave it to me forever ago, and I figured I'll never get married so you can keep it, to give to our son of course." he stuttered over the last part, but as it was nearing one in the morning, it was understandable.

"Of course." she slipped the ring into her pocket, and stepped outside to aparate home. As she left Malfoy watched; and the contract between the two was left forgotten under decorative pillows, unsigned by either party.

AN: Sorry I know it was kind of boring but some of it just had to happen so I didn't have plot problems. Anyway, tell me what you think, I love all your comments and critics.


	3. Chapter 3

A Proposition #3

Hermione's week was exceptionally uneventful. She read reports on law breakers, held meetings and advised interns. The only time her week got interesting was her walk across the ministry lobby Wednesday morning. She had a thick stack of parchment in her arms as she strolled across the bustling lobby.

She glanced to her left and saw a familiar wizard staring at her. Malfoy. Her face flamed with red as she blushed, ducked her head and kept walking. She glanced back at him and he smirked, right as she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground, parchment flying everywhere. As soon as she had registered what had happened, there were strong arms wrapped around her pulling her to her feet.

Her parchment was all gathered in a neat pile at her feet, as Malfoy leaned down and handed it to her, "I didn't know even looking at me laid you flat out." he whispered.

"I just tripped Malfoy." Hermione retorted as they both stepped into the elevator.

"But can I trust someone that falls often to carry my child?" he whispered but loud enough for the witch behind us to raise an eyebrow.

"I would never. I would never intentionally put my child at risk Malfoy. I'll stay in bed the entire time if I need to." she had purposefully emphasized that it was her child, not his and if he didn't watch her like a vulture she wouldn't have fallen in the first place.

"Whatever you say Granger." he smirked and walked off the elevator at the next stop.

As he left Hermione could hear her heart beating in her ears, and her breathing had accelerated rapidly. She quickly calmed herself before returning to her office. What the bloody hell was wrong with her? She'd meet the Prime Minister, various Heads of Magical and Muggle States. Hell, she'd battled Voldemort, but now her heart was bursting through her chest at the mere sight of a man. Well, not any man, but Draco Malfoy, the soon to be father of her child.

The rest of the week went fairly normal, except she took Friday afternoon off. She'd gone home, taken a long hot bath, and relaxed. The tension from the thought of tonight was nearly killing her. Every decision about tonight was killing her.

And that's where she stood, in her closet, dressed in only a towel. She originally grabbed a pair of nice red lace underwear, but tonight wasn't anything romantic, it was a business deal. Nothing more. She'd finally settled on plain black, plain black bra, plain black boy shorts.

Then what to wear, she finally decide on a work dress. It was printed brown silk, with a wrap waist. She found black robes and through them on. He'd never really told her where to meet so she figured she'd aparate to the Manor at eight.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was running around his house. He'd had the most expensive sheets he could find on his bed. Now he was standing in a three piece suit, all black except his tie which was grey. Ordering elves left and right, it was almost eight and dinner was barely ready.

Hermione knocked on the door of the elegant manor, the green grounds still flecked with white peacocks. It was opened quickly by an elf that led her to the formal dining room. Malfoy stood and greater her. He looked absolutely dashing and she couldn't pull her eyes off him. She quickly shook his hand and followed as he led her to her seat. He even showed a little Gryffindor chivalry by pulling her chair out for her. She couldn't remember exactly what they said.

Malfoy could feel his heart racing in his chest as she was lead into the dining room. She was stunning, she wasn't supposed to be. This was supposed to be business, and if he was honest, he probably just thought she was stunning because she was going to sleep with him. He'd stopped dating after his engagement to Greengrass. That was a horrific train wreck. So he closed himself off, and focused on work.

He snapped back to attention as an elf ran out of the kitchen with an appetizer of roasted duck. The elf set the plate down and bowed out of the room.

Hermione looked at the duck, this wasn't romance, and this was business. No matter how he'd matured and changed his life, he wasn't attracted to her. He never would be, this was a transaction, like buying coffee.

"Malfoy, Lets not make this something it's not." He looked over curiously, this was dinner what did she think?

"Granger, eat, business partners have dinner all the time." she glared back at him but started towards her fork.

Another elf brought out a bottle of wine, and two large glasses. Malfoy took his swirling the wine, then tasting it carefully. He waved his hand to signal the pouring of more. As the elf started to fill the glass Hermione stopped him, "I can't drink."

"What do you mean you can't drink? You're not pregnant yet Granger." Malfoy said

"I'm not taking any chances. I'll stick with water for now, thank you though." she said to the elf that was completely taken aback at her manners. She raised an eyebrow deducing that Malfoy hadn't learned to treat his elves any better than Dobby.

They ate a tomato and bacon salad in silence, and followed up with filet mignon. She savored every bite.

Malfoy watched as Hermione pulled steak off her fork so delicately with her teeth but seemed to recede into her own head with every piece. Like it was the best thing she'd ever eaten. He loved the way she ate, it was sensual. Like everything she did became this intimate experience for her. He could barely focus on his dinner; he just wanted to watch her.

She thought he was looking at her funny through dinner but she didn't say anything. Their plates were soon cleared off the table.

"So upstairs we go then Granger?" there was a question in his voice that made her nervous. She thought he was questioning the situation, when he was questioning whether she was truly going to follow through. But she wanted a child more than anything; she followed him up to the bedroom.

As they walked through heavy wooden door, she found herself in an emerald room. The bed had expensive looking pressed sheets; the rest of the room except for a bathroom and closets was empty. Malfoy shut the door behind them. He'd never admit it but his heart was throbbing in his chest, threatening to pop out his throat.

"I'll just go..." Hermione pointed to the bathroom, and Malfoy shook his head rather violently, "Yeah"

Malfoy waited until the door shut before he ripped off his coat, vest, tie, belt and shoes. He lay on the side of the bed and waited, for longer than he really had wanted too.

AN: Cliffy, sorry, but more reviews motivate me:) and I really love all your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just want to THANK all my reviewers :) They make my week :) But for those of you that though I abandoned this story, I didn't I swear. I just went and jumped horse in Chicago for a week, I forgot to update before. Sorry about that. Anyway sorry for the cliff hanger :)

Hermione must have spent an hour trying to buck up the courage to walk out into the bedroom. She'd transfigured her dress into a short satin robe, but she'd just starred at the mirror waiting for courage.

She finally walked out and upon seeing Malfoy lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling; she almost ran back to the safety of the bathroom. She walked over to the other side of the bed quickly, and laid down staring at the same spot of the ceiling.

"Did you fall in?" he asked through the silence

"Did I what?" she replied

"The toilet, did you fall in?" he asked again

"No, why would you think that." did she stink? She'd worn her most expensive perfume that supposedly had pheromones from veela in it.

"Just took you a while." he moved slightly closer to the center of the bed. She mirrored his movement. This process continued, in silence, until their hands were nearly touching. Hermione could almost feel her heart starting to beat out of her chest. Malfoy was merely relieved that she hadn't grabbed his hand, as his palm was sweating horribly at this point.

So as always, if he took control and pushed the situation, it'd get better, so that's just what he did. In a single movement, he flipped over on top of her so her face was a mere inch or two from his.

"You ready, Granger." he said finally catching her eyes.

"Yes, are you Malfoy?" she retorted scathingly, there was something in his voice that was predatory in nature; it scared her, well almost.

"No bathrobe Granger." he said starting to tug at the tie; that was currently stuck in between their bodies.

"No lights Malfoy." she replied, he rolled over to his wand flicking out the lights, as she let her bathrobe fall to the side of the bed.

He rolled back on top of her feeling her large breasts pressing into his chest.

"So, how do you want to do this?" he asked

"I'm naked." her reply made Malfoy burst into laughter,

"No I meant, Missionary, Cowgirl, Reverse Cowgirl, Doggie Style, Pile Driver, Wheelbarrow." he rambled off

Hermione's only response was a blush, much as he'd expected. And she just laid there, made no move; but Malfoy could swear he could feel her heart beating. Or maybe it was his.

So he brought his lips to her's, and in almost a second her palms were on his chest pushing him away. He rolled off to the other side of the bed, "What?"

"Malfoy, Let's not make this something it isn't."

"What do you mean by that, Granger?"

"This isn't a relationship, this isn't even a one night stand, this is a business arrangement." Her words hurt, she didn't want to foul herself, but even the small kiss he gave her meant something. Maybe that was it, maybe she was too dependent to do this and not get attached. But no that wasn't fair to her, or to Malfoy.

Malfoy just laid in silence, not responding. How could possibly expect them to have sex without kissing? She really was a little on the strange side.

"So what I meant was no kissing on the lips." she finished, and a smile lit across his face. If her lips were the only place that was off limits, he could possibly make this work.

He smiled before slipping his pants off and rolling back over to her. His lips met her jawbone and slowly worked their way to the little crux under her plump lower lip. He worked his way down her neck to her collar bone, and when he pressed his lips down on the soft spot where her collar bones connected she let out a deep breathe.

Hermione had finally bucked up the courage to actually take part in what was happening. She let her fingers slide in the waist band of his boxers and slowly drug them down. He finished kicking them off and looked her straight in the eye. The room was slightly visible as moonlight poured in from the large open windows.

"Ready?" he questioned, centering himself at her entrance.

"Yes." her answer came out as a gasp a throaty gasp at that.

As he pushed into her soaking heat, her arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him close. His arms still held most of his weight, but he couldn't help but like it. As she adjusted to his length, she grabbed for him; she'd swear in was involuntary but subconsciously she wanted this. She wanted someone to hold. They both stayed still for a moment before Draco started to delicately move within her.

He started slowly, as her hands traveled over the planes of his strong chest and down those of his back. Her hips started to move comfortably with his and she whispered, "Faster".

Malfoy smirked thrusting into her harder and faster than before. The pace rose and slowed until they were moving at an equal pace. His hand laced itself in her long hair, and his mouth hardly left her neck. He was sure there were multiple love marks, one he was sure was dark.

They moved together completely synchronized, until her hand brushed against his forearm. He stopped completely; the Dark Mark seemed to react to her. It darkened for a second, then paled like it had been for years. He glanced towards her and only saw her wide eyes. He started to move again, but she pushed onto his chest.

Her fingers ran across the brand that marked his skin. It once again darkened, and he felt a compression settle in his chest. He didn't know if it was a reaction to the mark, or if it was a reaction to her. It had to be the mark, no woman ever made him feel like that. Not even Astoria.

They once again resumed the same rhythm. He sped up slightly as she grabbed his back pulling him close. He felt her walls start to quiver, and as waves of pleasure over took her, he followed. They laid together as a mess of limbs and sweat as orgasmic bliss seemed to sit in the quiet room.

She soon regained recognition, untangled her legs from his and reached onto the floor for her robe. When she found it, she sat up and adjusted it around herself. Quietly, she started to walk out of the room, when a voice stopped her.

"So Granger was that an earthquake, or did I just rock your world?" Malfoy smirked, and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Merlin Malfoy, business means professional." Hermione said her hand still on the door.

"Granger, what we just did was in no way professional. But it was bloody fantastic." Malfoy said with a smirk

"Again Malfoy, false flattery isn't needed." Hermione hated that he didn't mind in the slightest, that he was starting to mess with her emotions.

"Well Granger, It was bloody fantastic, and my flattery is never false."

"Malfoy, I've been with a few men. I know I'm not 'bloody fantastic' in bed." Hermione shot back

"Granger, I don't know who you've been with but there was nothing wrong with our little performance." Malfoy smirked in the dark

At that point it was taking all of her self-control and her wish for a child to not curse him. She knew she wasn't fantastic, and it really bloody pissed her off that Malfoy could have such an issue admitting it.

"Trust me Granger, if someone wasn't thrilled with that. It was their problem. Not yours." He started laughing but his reassurance helped her settle slightly.

"What's so funny?" She replied

"I'm guessing, someone you've been with couldn't get it up. I was just imagining it being Weasel." He said with a chuckle.

Hermione smirked in the dark. How he managed to hit that nail on the head she'd never know. But it settled her emotions, which even now were running violently through her. She left, and walked to the room set up for her to sleep in. As she settled into bed, she couldn't help but wish she'd stayed.

As Malfoy starred up at the ceiling he couldn't help but wish Granger had stayed. With other women, he fell asleep in a second. But with her, he just wanted to banter with her for hours. Merlin, it was almost like it wanted someone to snuggle with. What in the world was he coming to?

Both Hermione and Draco, lay awake, in the separate beds; wishing of not their unconceived child, but of each other.

AN: Leave me one :) Because I updated twice this week :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: You guys are bloody fantastic :) Thanks for the reviews, because I'm a Total Review Whore (TRW) and I have the seven inch rainbow zebra print stiletto's to prove it.

Draco could have sworn he'd studied every single angle of his ceiling. He looked at the few poke marks with an almost interest. He'd never studied anything in that detail. The only thing he wanted to study that way was her body. God, he needed to sleep. Sleep deprivation was doing exceptionally odd things to his mind.

Hermione looked around her room, it oozed luxury and expense. But it wasn't a home; it was a exhibition, an exhibit of wealth. She would have hated to grow up like this. Maybe that's why Malfoy had been as foul as he was at school. He hadn't been foul this evening though. He'd been great, he'd been bloody brilliant.

As morning came around Draco jumped out of bed, the sun had just started to peak past the horizon, Hermione's room was still pitch black. Draco quickly started down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. As Hermione lay sprawled across her excessively large bed, dead to the world.

Draco spent the next two hours as the sun rose, trying to make breakfast. He'd pulled open a cooking spell book, and tried time after time to create something edible. He couldn't do it. He finally just laid down his wand and ordered one of his elves to make a breakfast worthy of a queen.

Malfoy proceeded up the stairs, balancing two trays of food with his wand. He knocked on the door to her room, and waited for a response. Hermione awoke with a start, looking up at the ceiling. It was probably just an elf. "Yeah" she answered.

And as she sat up, her robe having fallen rather low on her chest, she about died. Malfoy walking in with breakfast. She hurriedly pulled up her robe and sunk back into the covers of her bed. When he saw her, he realized what a fucking bad idea breakfast was. Breakfast was romantic; you didn't have breakfast with one night stands. And this was only supposed to be a business arrangement.

"I made you breakfast." Malfoy stated calming his voice and flying a tray over to lie on her lap.

Hermione scoffed and looked down.

"You don't believe me?" He asked cautiously

"While I'm sure your blood sweat and tears went into this, I'd rather thank your exceptionally talented elves." She retorted.

He laughed, "I could summon them if you like." He raised his fingers to snap them when Hermione grabbed his hand and pushed it back down into the mattress.

"Don't bother the poor things." She all but whispered, He'd heard she had a soft spot for magical creatures but it didn't understand its extremity. Gods, she even thanked his elf last night as he served her dinner.

They ate in silence. She starred off at a far wall, he watched her eat. It was the same sensual way she ate steak. She was doing it on purpose. She had to be, no one could look that good as they ate. It was bloody unnatural. Hermione kept trying not to make eye contact with him. He kept watching her, as if she were some sort of alien.

The only think that was alien was this situation. This situation was so awkward. She half questioned her sanity in her proposition in the first place. That's when it dawned on her. They'd never signed the contract; she didn't know where it was. But she never signed his copy, she didn't even know if he had.

What if the contract was completely unsigned? What if he fought for custody of the child? The thoughts were quickly shot out of her head, as a porcelain bowl hit the ground with a crash. She looked over to see Malfoy on the floor with shattered glass surrounding him.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I just half lost my balance." He looked almost ashamed for a minute, before he cleaned everything up and rejoined her on the bed. She didn't say anything more.

When the plates were cleared away, the same awkward tension filled the room. The room was silent, and the sun shone into the room. She flicked her wand and dropped the shades.

"Ready for round two already Granger?" He questioned

"Whenever you are Malfoy." She laid back against the pillows, she waited for him to get closer but it never happened. They both stayed on separate sides of the bed.

"So Granger, What to be on top this time?"

Her heart stopped, she was embarrassed, God, she'd already slept with him. But she had a reason, "It's actually medically easier to conceive if I stay beneath you."

He rolled over on top of her, as his lips met the underside of her jaw, "Oh I'll always be above you Granger." He didn't stop it. He should have, he knew she'd construe it as a blood status joke. But it wasn't; it was an 'I'll always be above you if you'll sleep with me Granger.' joke.

She didn't react. He stiffened for a moment but relaxed as she started to play with the buttons on his shirt. He pulled away, pulling on the tie of her robe. This time she let him, she didn't un-dress herself. She pulled out the buttons of his shirt one by one, flicking them out of their confinement.

His shirt hit the floor, as she shrugged her robe off her shoulders. His pants hit the ground quickly after. Hermione placed kisses down his neck as he quickly followed suit kissing the side of her face. He could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks as blood flooded the thin tissues beneath it. She was embarrassed, and he fucking loved it.

He waited for her to push the situation. He ran his hand down her sides and as he hit the sides of her breasts he brought them slightly into the center of her chest. As he gently grabbed the mounds on her chest he felt her pelvis start to angle closer to him.

Her legs wrapped up and as they pasted his hips and settled on either side of his boxers. He couldn't help but compare her position to a frog, but he bit his lip to stop himself from making a total ass out of himself once again. Her toes started to slip in the waist band of his boxers, inching them down, slowly.

He kneaded her boobs, caressing the sides, and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She moaned slightly as sensation rolled through her in waves. Her legs were completely extended and his boxers were still stopped around his calves. Damn her short legs, or fuck his long longs, oh wait, she was.

She laughed as he kicked off his boxers, "Giggling like a school girl Granger." He laughed

She ignored his smart ass comment and started to kiss his neck. They weren't the same sucking kisses, he gave her. They were light, like butterflies. It was fucking sexy but incredibly cute at the same time.

This time wasn't the same as the other night, last night was controlled. Last night was calculated, and it was slow. But this was different. He didn't ask permission, he just pushed into her. Relishing in her heat, he started thrusting into her quickly. Her head slipped back past the pillows, as it started to brush the headboard he didn't stop.

He heard the noise of her head crashing into the headboard. He expected her to push him back, make him stop, at least rub her head. But she didn't. She let her head hit the headboard; she kept her arms wrapped around him. Her arms that seemed to be squeezing him closer. She'd swear it involuntary.

She was so wrapped up with waves of pleasure; she didn't even register the pain in her head. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, pushing him deeper into her. Her nails started to create lines down his back. Red and raw, when she started to break the skin; it urged him on even further.

Her butterflies made their way up his neck, as she kissed the side of his face, his head suddenly moved. Their lips were inches from each other. They paused, all motion. He leaned in an inch, but Hermione sank into the mattress and brought her lips to his neck. There were still rules that needed to be abided by.

But she could tell this was getting slightly old. And without thinking of the baby, without thinking of the future plan she made; she pushed him over. His blonde hair spilled over the pillows, and she'd swear she saw a smile grace his face.

Draco didn't know what she meant by this, maybe it didn't have meaning. Maybe this time wasn't about the baby, maybe this was about the sex. But this wasn't supposed to be about the sex, that was supposed to be a secondary clause. That's when he freaked, not physically but mentally. The contract, it wasn't signed.

What if she went after his inheritance? What if she publically disgraced him, as not caring about his child? He didn't want the child in the first place; all he wanted was a name. The name of an heir to put in his will.

But when she started to roll her hips down on him, every worry about the paper laying on the couch downstairs was swept away. She started to suck on his collar bone, leaving a dark purple mark as his hands slid down to her hips.

His middle fingers fit in the dimples above her ass quickly as he helped her rock her hips over him. He started to moan as he felt pressure building within him. Hermione wanted to scream, this wasn't the same as with anyone else. This was bloody brilliant.

He came inside her, and as her walls tightened around him; she bit his shoulder, hard. She expected him to scream, or wince but he didn't. He liked it. He wanted her fury, her passion. But she just wanted his child.

She laid her head on his chest, and as they laid sweaty and tangled. She didn't remove herself and he didn't make any move to lift her off him. The room stayed quiet for ages, but after a few minutes; Hermione thought it inappropriate to still be connected. She rolled over to the side; she glanced at the end of the bed. He still had his socks on.

She couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this was a business arrangement. The rules always applied. Malfoy noticed her staring at his feet. All he wanted to think about what the end of a perfect morning, but all he could think about was the contract.

That's when it hit him, it was Granger. She wouldn't pull anything over him; she always played by the rules. God, it sounded like he trusted someone. That was new. But he knew he was just accepting human behavioral patterns. Just like his job had taught him; human behavioral patterns didn't change. Humans were creatures of habit.

What about the habit of sex either ending in marriage or getting stabbed in the eye with a fork? That was a habit. He shook those thoughts out of his head. He wasn't going to marry Granger, and Granger wasn't going to stab him in the eye with a fork. She was wired to play by the rules.

Malfoy didn't want a child, she was sure of it. That's why it'd be safe; maybe they didn't need the contract. He wasn't going to fight her for custody. He wasn't wired that way.

AN: Review Please:) Because I updated really soon, and more reviews equals more updates :) Yes, I'm a review whore, but I'm ok with that…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm horribly sorry this chapter was late. I had to move back to school, and Friday night one of my really good childhood friends killed herself. Needless to say this wasn't the first thing on my mind.

But as a parting note, if you're ever mildly depressed, or just need someone to talk too- please seek help, talk to someone, bloody hell, talk to me. My phone gets emails from PM's, so please nothing is so bad it can't be fixed. I promise. Just don't leave the world without a single explanation. It's sucks for everyone left behind, because you never know how much people really care until your gone. Sorry about my really long authors note…

After redressing themselves, Hermione transformed her robe into a day dress. Malfoy was downstairs when she stepped off the downstairs. He was in the same purple and black lounge, sitting on the couch. Her heart jumped into her throat; maybe they were going to sign the contract. But he didn't mention it.

She didn't know if she should excuse herself or wait for him to walk her to the door. She decided to just leave, that would make everything less awkward. As she stepped towards the door she heard him, "Bye Granger" it was sarcastic. It almost sounded like he was pissed she didn't really know exactly how to respond.

"Bye Malfoy" she shot back, and walked out. That didn't end as awkward as she expected. It ended like a fun fling, and that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted this to be business, she just wanted a child. That's the only think she wanted, she repeated over and over. Maybe trying to convince herself. She shook the thought out of her head.

Malfoy sat in the lounge after she left. He had the undying urge to smoke. He didn't smoke; he'd watched his father smoke cigars when he was younger. But god, it felt like he was bloody dying for a smoke.

He walked outside and popped into the wizarding convince store a few miles away. As he starred up at the racks behind the counter, trying to decide exactly what he was craving to smoke. He had the kid pull out a peach cigarillo, normal cigarettes, and a Cuban. As he pulled gold out of his pocket someone walked in the store, he glanced at the door.

It was her, Hermione. She didn't seem to notice him, just walked into the back. He figured he could get another blush out of her if he messed with her a little more. He walked into the back, looking at a cooler of beer, really cheap beer. She walked in and was looking into the cooler next to him, "Stalking me Malfoy." She said rather calmly.

"Just making sure you don't trip again, Granger." He retorted as she pulled some red drink out of the cooler.

He followed her to the counter. As she pushed her drink down on the counter, he noticed three white boxes hit the counter too. Pregnancy tests, his heart stopped. He threw gold down on the counter, "You didn't have to do that" she replied

"It's cool, when will you know?" his heart was beating at least twelve times faster than it should have been.

"In about a week." She said, that made her start to blush. They walked out in silence, and parted.

Draco apparated home, while Hermione turned left and started walking. She walked a few blocks and set her bag down on the counter. She saw the look of shock on Malfoy's fact with the tests. He wasn't ready for a kid. She had cemented the fact that he wouldn't' fight her on anything, even without a contract.

Malfoy paced around the manor, it was almost like he was worried. He wasn't worried about the contract; he was worried that she was actually pregnant. How could two times create a child? His child none the less. Holy shit he was going to be a father, well not in the typical sense but in the creation sense.

The week passed slowly, Hermione literally counted down the hours until she could use the tests. And of all of the tests she'd ever taken, this was the one she was most afraid of failing. Work seemed to pass slowly; she didn't see Malfoy at all that week.

Malfoy spent most of the week out of the office; he was slightly worried about staying close. What if she got clingy? He waited until Friday, and she hadn't called, she would call tomorrow. She would want to know to.

Hermione awoke Saturday morning, in sweats, she was nervous. Her hand was shaking as she grabbed the three white boxes from the counter. She mentally tried to tell herself it was acceptable not to be pregnant.

She honestly didn't even know how she would handle a pregnancy. It could not completely agree with her; but she wanted this. She really wanted this.

She waited, as the three sticks dried. Two more minutes, she went to make coffee. As she filled up the steaming cup, shit. She couldn't drink coffee. She poured it into the sink. One more minute. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. It felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

They were ready, she grabbed the first one. One line. The second one, one line. The third one, one line. She wasn't pregnant, she wasn't getting the child she wanted. God, she was going to have to sleep with Malfoy again. That thought brought a small almost unnoticeable smile to her face.

She hadn't even noticed that tears had begun to pour from her eyes. She'd wanted this to work. She'd had fertility tests done, what if Malfoy couldn't... No, they only had sex twice; it took married couples months to conceive.

She wiped the tears off her cheeks and changed. A simple dress and flats, she sent Malfoy a letter requesting his presence at the Leaky Cauldron.

Malfoy awoke Saturday morning, and after a quiet breakfast and a swim got dressed. He read in the study for a while, when an elf brought a letter.

The thick parchment was sealed with red wax, fucking Gryffindor's. It was probably the Weasel, begging for extra help on his last assignment. But at that thought of Weasley he couldn't help but smile. Weasley wasn't good enough for Granger, but he was.

He broke the seal to see familiar writing it was Hermione's.

Dear Mister Malfoy,

Your presence is requested at the Leaky Cauldron, immediately.

Sincerely,

Ms. Granger

He stood up, was she pregnant? The letter sounded like business completely void of all emotion. Maybe that was it, two times and they were done. He couldn't help but feel something. It was almost resentment, but he couldn't figure it out.

He quickly apparated with a pop, in the smoky pub. He looked around at the tables, no Hermione. But he saw her sitting at the bar, a tumbler of hard alcohol in her hand. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. Noon, this couldn't be good; not that he was judging. There were days were he was two sheets to the wind by noon.

"Hey Granger" he said, running his hand over her shoulder. He raised two fingers at the bartender who quickly brought her a similar glass.

"I'm not pregnant." she said in a matter of fact tone, taking a gulp out of her glass.

"I figured." he responded shortly, she didn't seem to want to talk.

They sat in silence; Hermione had downed about six drinks. It'd only had been an hour.

"So, three weeks then?" he asked, a sort of hope filled him. That's they'd be having another weekend together.

"Yeppers" she replied, drawing out the s; as alcohol slurred her voice. Her hand shook as she took another glass. She downed it quickly and started off to the floo. She wasn't apparating home in this state.

When she reached the fireplace, she looked around for powder but as she stood on her heels; her feet slipped out from under her. She never was the most graceful drunk. She waited for the concussion with the floor.

But instead was greeted with strong arms pulling her back up. Malfoy had placed his hands on her falling waist, and righted her. She still had her eyes closed. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and apparated them both to the Manor.

She stumbled only to regain her balance with his arm.

"I thought you weren't taking any chances." he said

"I asked you to have sex with me. That was when the chances started" she retorted with surprising accuracy.

"Granger, I do believe it was me that set that condition." she kept quiet.

He set her on the couch and went to grab coffee from the kitchens. But when he returned, she was fast asleep hugging an overstuffed pillow. Thick parchment was spread out beneath her hair.

He grabbed the same book he'd been reading this morning and settled in the chair across from her.

AN: Please Review, I love them :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and the support for my friend. You guys rock.

Draco watched as the sun started to come through the windows. Hermione was still asleep, her jaw had slacked and she proceeded to drool on the plump leather underneath her. He couldn't understand why he wasn't bothered by it, but he wasn't. Merlin, he'd deny it for years but he swore his mind had mentioned it looking cute at one point.

How could a drooling woman be cute? That was bloody impossible. But he felt for her, all she wanted was a child, he'd honestly thought it would have worked, but it didn't. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were going to spend another weekend together; maybe he'd make this one more interesting.

Hermione started to regain recognition when she felt a massive pounding on her head. God, she shouldn't drink, she hated drinking; but at the moment that felt like the best solution. Numb, numb was good when she didn't want emotions or to feel her heart.

She woke up starring into a puddle of drool on Malfoy's flawless couch. Shit. She whipped the excess off her cheek and looked around the room. The sun was pouring in from the bay windows, and Malfoy was smirking at her over the book in his hand.

"Hey" she said pushing her hair over to the side.

"Hey, sleep well?" he asked with a smirk

"Yeah, thanks for that. You didn't have to catch Me." she said glancing down at her lap

"I know, but it wasn't a problem." he said glancing back down at the pages in front of him.

She couldn't help but wonder if he was questioning their arrangement. What if he thought she wasn't responsible enough? And why in the bloody hell was she falling so often?

She shook her head and stood up, she felt dizzy but she needed to leave. Malfoy was certainly not allowed to see her hung-over. God, he could see her naked but hung-over, she wanted to laugh at herself. It was ridiculous but in her mind it made sense. Well, some sort of sense.

She got up to leave, when Malfoy spoke, "It'll be ok, Granger." she nodded and walked out of the Manor. Draco fucking Malfoy was comforting her.

She apparated home and quickly crawled into bed, even though it she'd already slept away half of the day, all she wanted to do was sleep. She wanted to forget, forget that she was excited about a child that didn't even exist yet.

Hermione awoke to her alarm. She didn't want to get out of bed; she didn't want to deal with anything today. She certainly didn't want to deal with work. When she finished she flopped back into bed, crawling under her comforter.

Malfoy waited in the lobby of the ministry for Granger to arrive, she didn't. He couldn't honestly remember when she had been late, she was never late. But with a shrug he went off to his office.

At noon, Hermione still hadn't pulled herself out of bed.

Malfoy started to worry around noon when he still hadn't seen her. He didn't think she'd drank enough to be dangerous, but he was slightly worried. He ignored these thoughts; Hermione Granger was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Two weeks flew by, Hermione managed to yank herself out of bed after two days. She knew it was difficult to get pregnant; and she'd lived without a child for this long. She'd be able to continue surviving.

Hermione immersed herself in work; she wasn't going to pine over the idea of a child. She'd done that long enough, she wanted a child more than anything in the world but she wasn't going to stop living.

She knew she was only one week away from another one of their weekends. She just hoped that this time it would work; or she'd probably ask Malfoy to just go with her to Saint Mungo's. Even as fun as the last weekend was, she desperately wanted a child.

But not any child, the perfect child; her child, her brains, her passion, but his looks, his blood, and his drive. That's what she wanted and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

As she sat shuffling papers around her, the door flew open and her boss started talking in an exceptionally rushed manner, "Granger, Three weeks from now I need you in Bulgaria for a conference." Shacklebolt stated. It wasn't a question, it was a command. She had never had a problem doing anything for work before, but quickly checking her mental calendar she knew it wouldn't conflict with her schedule.

Malfoy sat at his desk, twirling the crystals in the chandelier with his wand. He didn't know why he was so focused on this. How had Granger managed to push something so huge, straight onto him? And why was he so obsessed with it? Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Probably because he didn't believe that woman could separate sex from feelings, yes, that's what had him confused?

When his door flew open, he knew it was one of two people. Granger who somehow had lost all boundaries with him, or his boss, Shacklebolt. It turned out to be the later, and as Shacklebolt rambled on about some weekend in Bulgaria. Malfoy just wrote the date down on spare parchment and couldn't really focus. His mind jumped everywhere.

The next week was full of mindless thinking, unexplained emotional struggles, and pulling documentation for a weekend of work conferences with foreign dignitaries. Neither one mentioned the Bulgarian weekend, actually Malfoy and Granger hadn't crossed paths since Hermione's drunken escapade.

AN: Please Review:)


	8. Chapter 8

AN : SORRY! I really am, I just went back to school and it's totally kicking my ass, I mean It's settled down now, but I get back to school and try to go hard and it turns into a retarded drunken escapade. Soooo anyways, here's the chapter I made you wait entirely too long for. I'm going to aim to update every week or so maybe every other week, but honestly feel free to send me a nasty PM if you think I'm taking too long (this does not mean that forty minutes is an acceptable time frame for a new chapter though people.) Lol.

Hermione once again left work early Friday night, she knew that tonight was going to be entirely too awkward for her to deal with, but she had too. Having a child wasn't a choice anymore it was the only thing in life she wanted, the only thing she hadn't been able to give herself.

She hated that her mother had stayed with her father though his infidelity, because she didn't have the means to leave him. She swore a man could never break her like that, swore that only a perfect gentlemen would be the one she would marry. The only one she would have children with.

But nothing ever works out as planned, how could it. She was now planning on having a child with a man that had taunted her through school. But that's because small goals never came before her major life plan, it didn't matter if you lost the battle as long as you won the war.

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, her hair blown out straight; no doubt it would be curly by the time she reached the manor anyway. The brisk wind and rain outside caused her hair to have a mind of its own. Luna told her once that her hair was her secrets, were she held her knowledge. It was an odd thought but plausible in Luna's world no doubt.

Her asymmetric line dress was thick, and hung low over her left shoulder. She knew it didn't have the same appeal as her wrap dress, but hopefully she didn't have to deal with any contractual problems from Malfoy. And she surely wasn't trying to seduce him. Her over the knee boots might have given a different impression, but she refused to acknowledge this fact.

As she was walking out of her front door she saw the ring lying on her front table, it was her's until their son was born. It was her's to safe guard, her's to hold. She twirled the cold platinum around her finger, her left ring finger. But thinking better of it she conjured a sliver chain and dropped it beneath her dress.

She apparated to slightly outside the Manor and walked toward the door, as she approached the door swung open with vigor and Malfoy waltzed out in all his finest. She knew the coat had to be dragon skin, million thread count three piece suit, leather gloves, he was dressed impeccably like always. It couldn't be hard being richer than the Ministry.

Without a word Malfoy slipped his arm under her's and apparated them both to a place completely unknown to her. The small restaurant was filled with thin smoke, plates of delicate looking food, and glasses of rich wine. It was almost romantic, but the bright lighting and popular music made it comfortable. Hermione relaxed as the tables seemed to have groups of friends, rather than intimate couples.

"So Granger, any epic drunken escapades lately?" Malfoy said smirking as they sat at a booth on the left edge of the restaurant.

"Yeah Malfoy, I wound up eating French fries on the floor of a pubs bathroom with Harry, as Luna passed out in the toilet, Ginny peed in the sink, and Ronald got arrested for asking some lady to pet his furry hamster." Hermione didn't even give him the satisfaction of looking up; she just looked at the scripted menu in front of her.

"God Granger, I didn't know you acted that way. What kind of role model will you be for our child?" He whispered leaning over the table as the witch a table across seemed to be taking an interest in Hermione's escapades.

"My child Malfoy and that was sarcasm. You know a sort of wit." She retorted playing her menu down on the table.

"Grumpy are we Granger?" he said not meeting her glare. She immediately felt guilty, not that she should but he was the one in control. He had the part she needed to make a child. Well at least make a child that wasn't going to be a ginger, or have some hero complex. She needed to separate things better.

She needed to be able to push her work worries into the back of her mind. She needed to remember what was really important, the child that only Malfoy could give her. The child she had been wishing and hoping and dreaming of for almost a year.

The waitress came over and they ordered separately, as was appropriate, only men she was dating ordered for her, and honestly that hardly happened as her taste tended to be a little picky for them to ever get something she actually truly enjoyed.

As Malfoy sipped from a large goblet of red wine, Hermione settled with water. She was staying far away from alcohol at the present moment. She did not need to end up drooling on Malfoy's couch again.

Malfoy watched as Hermione seemingly eyed the glass of wine before him, he would have given his to her, or ordered a dozen bottles if she really wanted him too, but she wasn't drinking. He knew she'd stop after their little encounter, he'd spent most the last few weeks feeling guilty. Guilty he couldn't give her the one thing she wanted.

Malfoy's were supposed to be able to have everything, give everything they wanted to give, and take anything they wanted to take. But he hadn't managed that. All he could do was feed her overpriced food, and take her home to a mindless night of fun for him. A mindless night for him that probably a rollercoaster of emotions for her.

He never understood women and emotions, everything got sticky and complicated. But he wasn't supposed to have feelings; Malfoy's were cold and calculating. They knew their place and didn't run around with open hearts.

But even if it meant that he'd never see her again, he'd do whatever he could to give her the only thing she asked for, a child. It was still a shock that she wanted a Malfoy, even though she'd name it Granger. He'd know, the world would know.

He didn't realize he had been studying her in silence until he noticed her body language. It was stiff and forced, her eyes were plastered against a particularly boring wall. She knew he was staring, but he honestly didn't care, if he wanted to stare, he'd stare.

AN: I'm going to keep writing this chapter since nothing really happened, I'll have Part II up in either hours or 2 days. Please Review :) There's always a better chance for a chapter if you review:)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I know I lied, my bad… Oh and I made up Draco's middle name, sue me :)

They sat in silence, studying each other. Like some sort of prey, but it wasn't a predatory interaction, it was a mating ritual of sorts.

Hermione watched a Malfoy swirled the glass of wine, as the red drops ran down the side of the cup. She felt naked, she felt judged, but she was done letting him be the one in control. It was true that he still held the ultimate poker card. He could still say no, he could take the child from her, but he'd proven he didn't want a child and he'd proven that he'd never wanted a marriage.

The weight of the ring that had been pressing into her chest; the bones of her chest suddenly seemed to be moving more than normal.

She glanced back up into his eyes, bad idea. She looked down quickly as he looked off to the left. Hermione started at an odd pattern on the wall as the waitress set plates of hot food down in front of them.

She carefully placed her napkin in her lap, but as she glanced back up Malfoy already had spaghetti filling his mouth, she watched as noodles hit the bottom of his chin. Without thinking she grabbed her napkin and went to wipe off the sauce.

She paused almost an inch from his face and glanced up at him, his eye brow raised slightly, but she kept going. This is why she needed a bloody kid; she was trying to mother the 30 year old man in front of her. Hell, she really was mothering him, well minus what the night would end in.

He just smirked when she sat back down in her seat and started cutting the steak that sat on her plate.

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk when she literally wiped the smirk off his face. Not even his own mother had done that, he didn't really ever know what true love was but Hermione had the unconditional motherly love part down.

He shook the thoughts from his head and focused on his meal. Well he tried for a moment, and then Hermione started eating. As previous truth known to him was that eating steak was not a sexual act, it wasn't even a particularly sexy act.

But bloody hell, Granger made eating steak sexy. Malfoy could almost feel an uncomfortable tightness growing in his trousers, as she sucked the small pieces off her fork.

"Draco Livius Malfoy" Malfoy could feel tension just accumulate in the air, as Astoria Greengrass strolled over to the table.

The vindictive bitch was back, and not in the perfect scenario. How could he pass off this dinner with Granger as nothing more than work, or possibly friends? Astoria wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she'd know something was up. She had a talent for that.

"Astoria" Malfoy responded

"It's been too long, how are things?" She leaned over the table, her chest all but popping out of her shirt. Malfoy didn't look though; he kept his gaze focused on Granger. She blushed, and ducked her head over her food.

"Fine." He didn't need to relive his past; he didn't need to take a walk down horrid memory lane with her. He

"And who might this be," she paused taking in Hermione's frame, "Ms. Granger I presume. Now what are you too doing out together?" Astoria sneered at Hermione, and Malfoy had the sudden urge to smack the smirk off her face. But he wouldn't hit a lady, even though Astoria was surely not a lady.

"Astoria, it's a simple business meeting. Now if you please, we have more details to be discussing." Malfoy stated as Hermione raised her head.

Her head raised and focused on Astoria, and as it did a small silver chain popped from beneath her sweater, revealing the Malfoy engagement ring. The thick silver bands, the square diamond, the emeralds and the onyx; he'd know it anywhere, and unfortunately so did Astoria.

"Oh" Astoria's voice trailed off, as she and Malfoy stood frozen looking at Hermione's chest.

"Well then, I see you two do have some business to attend too." She straightened herself pulling at her suit coat, and stomping off in the opposite direction.

Malfoy didn't even respond to her walking away, he didn't need too. That wasn't the matter at hand, it wasn't the biggest shocker, but the fact that Hermione had the ring around her neck was. The emeralds sparkled like they were claiming her as a Slytherin, and at the moment Malfoy almost thought about asking her about it.

He decided against it and looked down at his plate.

Hermione watched the peculiar change in Malfoy and Astoria's behavior, and couldn't find the trigger, but they seemed to be staring at her. Did Astoria know? Hermione hadn't even told Ginny, Hermione hadn't told anyone, but what if Malfoy had.

But what could Malfoy possibly gain by divulging her secret, their secret. He wouldn't have gained anything, except maybe blood recognition, but that had seemed to lose favor as the Second war fell. That's when she felt it; she felt the lack of cold smooth metal against her fast beating heart. The ring had fallen out from behind her sweater, and that's what caused the reaction.

That meant the ring at one point had meant something to Astoria, had Malfoy almost wound up married?

Silence seemed to fall over both their table and the restaurant as they finished eating. Hermione didn't say a word, and Malfoy only talked to the waitress.

Malfoy helped her back into her coat, wordlessly. Hermione noticed the silence but it wasn't awkward, it was just quiet. She'd always liked quiet; there was a certain sincerity to it. Someone couldn't fake silence, but with Malfoy it seemed right. It seemed normal.

The pair apparated to just in front of the manor and walked into the cool manor. The lights were lit, the fires were bright; and apparently Malfoy was ready. His overcoat hit the floor, next came his suit coat, and before Granger had a since second for reference, Malfoy was standing in satin boxers next to the rug next to the fire place.

"Are we going to make a Malfoy or what Granger?" he smirked, her jaw dropped but she dropped her coat to the floor

"What about in a bed Malfoy?" She whispered

"What about on the floor Granger?"

"Malfoy" her voice suddenly got more demanding, but he ignored her and just tapped the carpet beside him.

Hermione wanted to sigh, and huff and puff; but instead she took what she wanted. She ripped off her sweater, and her tights. She wasn't even really sure where she threw her shoes but she heard them clatter across immaculately polished hard wood floors.

She walked; no she strutted across the floor to the carpet and laid down next to Malfoy. Looking up at the ceiling, she noticed moving paintings, done in incredible detail. There were swans, diamonds, lace, it was all very expensive looking, just like Malfoy.

She looked over at his chest as it rose and fell, the glimmer from the fire place glinting off his muscles. She moved closer to him and he reciprocated. She was quickly tucked under his arm. The fire continued to burn, and her leg was lifted over his.

Malfoy couldn't help but notice how she fit into his side. But he especially noticed how her breathing suddenly got heavy, she was breathing through her mouth. Like a child, he glanced down searching for her dark brown orbs, only to find pale skin.

Hermione had fallen asleep wrapped around a nearly naked Malfoy. He didn't have the heart to wake her, or maybe he didn't have the balls. But Malfoy quickly escaped to a world of dreams with a half-dressed princess at his side.

AN: Please review, I've been fighting with this ending for a while, so let me know what you think, and it's not the end of the story, just of the chapter. I love reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm sorry. I really am. Two reasons – Chemistry and Whipped Cream Vodka. But…

Hermione woke up starring at the same ceiling she fell asleep looking at; lace, diamonds, and elegance. She started to pick herself up off the floor when she realized that she wasn't alone. She wasn't even lying by herself. She was nearly morphed into the side of Malfoy. Yet, their underwear was still fully intact. That made the situation even more awkward.

Oh Merlin. What had she done? How could this have happened? Business partners did not randomly fall asleep together. Well for starters business partners didn't often have sex to make children either. This situation wasn't normal; this situation was epically fucked up; and she knew how to fix it. But the deal had to go through first, and then it would be over.

Hermione tried to erase every thought in her head, pressing her face back into Malfoy's arm. But they kept crawling through her head, at a horribly rapid pace. She felt her heart speed up; and almost simultaneously Malfoy awoke. His heart had started to race pulling him from an almost impossibly deep slumber.

He glanced over at the figure that was pressed into his side, and watched as her eyes popped open. The sincere silence that covered the room the previous night had flown out the window; the only think that was left was the bloody silence and it was bloody awkward.

Hermione stood quickly and went to reach for her pile of clothing, tossed casually along the floors. As she grabbed her dress; Malfoy started cackling. Cool winter light had started to flood into the large bay windows; the fire was still roaring (no doubt because of the house elves); and Malfoy sitting on the couch in the same satin boxers.

"Why do you get so bloody nervous Hermione? I mean I already agreed to your proposition, didn't I?" He said starring less at her and more at the fire.

She looked at the sweater dress in her head and promptly dropped it back to its original resting place on the floor. Hermione slowly walked over and sat back down on the floor besides the floor. She could do this. She could follow through with the deal and end all the awkward. She could fix the situation she just needed to be pregnant first.

Malfoy quickly joined her. But this time was different, it wasn't like before. It was rough; she raked her nails down his back. He pulled her hair. She ground her teeth. He curled his toes. Her eyes had a coldness too them, a coldness that wasn't known to her. A coldness that was too much like Malfoy. But his seemed to soften. Blame it on the light, but the dark grey lightened. They weren't as sharp as always.

It was quick, like teenagers with repressed sexual tension. As Malfoy's heart beat started to slow he couldn't help but notice how quickly Granger walked away. She all but jumped up, dressed and apparated away.

That's when he remembered. This was a business arrangement. This wasn't some replacement for Astoria. There would never be another Astoria. Hermione was her own person, and he didn't want Astoria.

This wasn't about him; it was about some non-existent child, his child. That was foreign concept, something that he was supposed to put in front of himself. How did people do that? Well Malfoy's didn't. His father had never once put him first. His father put Voldemort and alcohol first. Draco had always been the obnoxious ferret that followed him around.

Did he want his child running around not thinking that he cared? Could he let Granger raise a Malfoy? It sure as hell wouldn't turn out like a normal Malfoy? But he wasn't exactly the perfect Malfoy, and Malfoy's weren't fucking perfect no matter what his father preached at him. They were racist suckers.

Maybe it would be better if he never saw the freaking brat. Yep, that was the best course of action. Malfoy conjured plaid pajama pants, grabbed a bottle of fire-whiskey off his corner bar and laid down on the couch. His position wouldn't change for the next thirteen hours. And even then, all he did was roll off the couch, as a liquor induced stupor shifted his balance.

Hermione apparated home as quickly as she could, she didn't need to be there any longer. There weird twisted stance on each other needed to end. But more than anything, she hated the feeling she got when Astoria came around. She hated her without a bloody reason in the world. Hermione Granger hardly hated anyone, but Astoria Greengrass had just joined that small population.

Hermione showered quickly after arriving back to her flat, it was nice to have the thick musky smell gone; replaced with the soft smell of coconuts, even though it wasn't even half as appealing. She made herself a small lunch, and made plans to shop with Ginny.

That night, Malfoy passed out on the floor, looking down at a few square inches of carpet; an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, and depression in his mind. Hermione fell asleep on her bed, her heart beat slowed, and a cold feeling in her stomach.

Nothing really made sense anymore, nothing really mattered. What were galleons? What were ministry jobs? What were they next to a non-existent child?

AN: I know it's short, Sorry. But I really love all your reviews :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm sure you're all complete tired of my nonsense; but in short – writers block, too much drinking, thanksgiving, finals, passing out on the library floor, and now writing :) Next Update is Tuesday; I swear and if it isn't up I give you all permission to hate mail, flame me, or just completely ignore my story; which I REALLY wouldn't like.

The next morning Malfoy woke up, face plastered against the cold hard wood floor, still grasping the empty whiskey bottle in his fist. Pushing off the floor, as his head raised less than a foot, it slammed back down into the floor. The pulse that seemed to beat separately in three places of his skull, and in each of his fingers forced him to completely reconsider ever standing up again. The pressure on the outside of his skull was insane, and the only place he should feel a heartbeat was silent; and with that he dozed back off.

Hermione woke up in the purple haze that filled her room, as the sunlight was just starting to beam through the fog outside. She couldn't even bring herself to completely open her eyes; they stayed half open as time passed. She watched as golden light flooded the room, as it changed to the pale blue pink light of afternoon, she ignored the tapping of the Ministry owl, and she watched as her room gained the blackness from the night prior. Only then did she close her eyes.

Malfoy awoke to a tapping on the top of his skull. He opened his left eye, as his right eye was still flush with the wood floor; and elf he wasn't truly sure which one was hovering over him.

"Mister Malfoy, the ministry has been sending for you." It squeaked, and even its normal obnoxious tone sounded as if a Chinese gong got hit multiple times next to his ear. At this point he must have been asleep for more than a full day and he still felt hung-over. He shot the elf a horrid look and disapparated with a crack.

He landed in a modern flat, but modern was more of a euphemism the flat was cold, dark and empty. He hated it here, but he needed her, he needed someone. Pulling himself off the floor he sat on the cold leather seat next to the door. She'd be back soon.

Astoria Greengrass popped into the front room of her flat, and set her purse down along with multiple shopping bags. She quickly rushed into the kitchen to place vials of potion ingredients on the shelf. As she stomped back into the foyer, she quickly grabbed her wand and crouched as she noticed a blackbody sitting within her home.

"Put it down Greengrass. It's me." Malfoy managed to exude confidence, force and sex appeal; even though all he wanted to do was whisper. Noises hurt.

"Bloody hell Malfoy." She lowered her wand and glared at the dark figure in the corner, she slowly waved her wand lighting the candles along the wall. Just as quickly as they lit, they went out in rapid succession. Malfoy followed her wand movement quickly extinguishing them.

Astoria left them after her failed attempt, "Why are you here Draco?"

"I'm hung-over." It was a fact, and she'd know what he wanted.

"Oh god you're a baby." She stopped staring at him and walked back into the kitchen. He heard the glorious noises of magic starting to make pots, pans and heat create a hangover remedy.

"So, rough weekend with Granger?" her curiosity shouted around the corner. He wanted to make a snide remark, he wanted to ignore her, but all he could focus on was the sinking feeling that accompanied her remark.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything but his feelings, or his current physical state. He opened his eyes to a now dimly lit room, plates of hot food, and a few mugs of stemming liquids sat around the small table. He rose and sat down across the table from Astoria who was nursing a huge mug of hot tea.

Malfoy started cramming fatty meats, thick breads, hot soup and pasta down his throat as she starred at him. They never spoke much; honestly this was the only time they interacted. They never worked out, and they never would have worked out. Astoria was the mother figure he never had, the one that cared for him. But she was also too much like his mother, narcissistic, manipulative, and conniving.

That's why he liked Hermione; she was sweet, but powerful. She was selfless, let wouldn't let you walk all over her. Holy shit, he just admitted to actually liking Granger. Good thing Astoria can't read minds that might make this conversation slightly awkward.

Malfoy just starred at her blankly, her shallow orbs trying to decipher her next question. Astoria stood and walked over to Malfoy, as she wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders she placed her lips close to his ear.

"You know we still belong together Draco. That ring should be wrapped around my ring finger, not hung around the mud-bloods neck." And with that she ran her nails around the base of his neck. He felt controlled manipulated. And he hated her for calling Hermione a mud-blood.

Malfoy stood rapidly, "Thanks for dinner, Astoria. But it's still over." He looked at her supercilious face and apparated out of the room with a pop.

That's when he knew. He knew this wasn't a huge favor to Hermione anymore. He knew she had awoken some desire in him, some desire to have someone. It wasn't a child, like Hermione wanted; it wasn't a higher place in society like Astoria wanted. He just wanted a wife, a best friend, someone to jinx when he got bored. He almost cracked a smile as the thought spun through his head.

He couldn't be the aloof Malfoy anymore. He wouldn't keep to himself anymore. He'd find someone perfect. Perfect for him.

AN: Please Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

An: As promised… and it's a long chapter :)

Hermione opened her eyes once again, as she watched the sun start to break through her curtains. She needed to get up, she needed to do something. Throwing the comforter down, she sat up. She knew what this was, it was a Muggle disease. Completely rare in accordance with magic, depression started to kill magic if left to long.

After slowly dressing and making her mass of hair seem slightly more presentable, she walked outside her flat and aparated to the outside of a closed clothing store.

Malfoy woke up once again starring at the ceiling of his living room. He hadn't even been able to make it up the stairs after his hangover meal at Astoria's. Or maybe he didn't want to go upstairs. Maybe he didn't want to be on the second floor of his mansion alone, he definitely didn't want to be alone. That was new; he was supposed to be fine alone.

Hermione sat in an over-plushed purple chair, the room was too warm and Hermione unbuttoned the top of her shirt. She starred at the ceiling as she waited. The healer came in moments later, and started in on her exceptionally specific set of questions.

Hermione answered truthfully, and once again it revolved around the same central subject. The unborn child, the un-conceived child, the horribly not-existent child. She felt a weight settle on her chest once again, one that she through she'd been able to completely dislodge. She spent the entire day answering questions, being treated with complex magic, and waiting. Waiting for at least a week to know whether her wish would be reality.

Malfoy managed to pull up the courage to dress himself, all black suit, an emerald tie clip, and black dragon skin shoes. Malfoy's always dressed well; to show the world they were fine. Malfoy's were always successful, always correct, and always the best dressed.

Malfoy hadn't even been sitting in his desk chair before people came rushing in. Weasley slammed a stack of files on his desk and left quickly as Potter followed. Potter slammed a similarly thick stack on his desk and sat down in one of the chairs across from him. He ignored them, partially because the handover was still affecting him, partially because he didn't want to be reminded of her.

It was only a few moments later Shacklebolt thundered into his office. Malfoy could tell by the way he moved, by the way his mouth was shaped, even by the way his tie was skewed that Shacklebolt was beyond furious, no doubt at him.

"Malfoy, where were you yesterday?" he said a malicious undertone lacing his words

"I took a personal day. I didn't realize it was an issue." Malfoy retorted

"Malfoy, it's only an issue when you give no notice, and haven't taken a personal day ever, and when I'm trying to work out this symposium everyone leaving is highly obnoxious." Shacklebolt fumed

"Well, my apologies. I'm sorry I took my very first personal day with the upcoming symposium." Malfoy said still marking the paper in front of him. He wasn't honestly happy that Shacklebolt was making such a big deal out of his personal day. It wasn't even truly a personal day, it was a physically couldn't make it off the floor day. He hadn't had one of those since Auror School.

"I'd just appreciate it, if both the people I need ready for this conference didn't take a day off when I need to prep them." Malfoy skipped over the addition of another person, and waited for Shacklebolt to continue ranting.

Malfoy managed to get all the way through the briefs from Weasley and half way through the briefs from Potter, when something Shacklebolt actually said something interesting. Something about Granger, at first he'd swear he was just hearing her name because it was a force his mind couldn't get away from, but then his realized that Shacklebolt had actually mentioned her.

"What about Granger?" He said for the first time actually looking up at Shacklebolt

"She needs to approve this documents before I can send them to Bulgaria." He said with a raised eyebrow before finishing his rant and leaving Malfoy in his office.

Malfoy spent the rest of the day at his desk catching up on paper work, coordinating official protection details of the Auror department, along with the unofficial ones, and when he finally left the ministry the dark of night had descended across Britain and the cold of winter nipped through his long wool coat.

Once he reached the empty mansion, his coat hit the floor, no doubt to be quickly picked up by an elf, and he walked into the kitchen unbuttoning the jacket of his suit. He didn't react when an elf placed a bowl of piping hot soup in front of him, he didn't look at the imported French bread. All he saw was blackness as his palms pressed into his face. He could feel the pulse of his head in his hands; the same pulse that still hadn't gone away after his night of binge drinking.

This fucked up scenario was the only thing he could focus on. The fact that for the second time ever he'd fallen asleep next to a woman without sex, that was what was screwing him up. It had to be. The first time was the day before he broke his engagement with Astoria. As his hands came off his eyes he noticed a large mug of steaming liquid in front of him.

Grabbing it with both hands he drained half of it. He wasn't really sure what it was spiked with but it was good. Malfoy went to work, slept, drank moderately and functioned for the week. But that's all; he functioned as a member of society. There was no happiness, nothing seemed joyful, not even the job that he'd done anything for. Head Auror for the first time meant absolutely nothing to him. He was starting to wish for a greater existence, for someone to truly care; for him to truly care about someone else.

Hermione left Saint Mungo's late in the afternoon holding a bottle of potion, and a smile whipped across his face. It wasn't the long complex spells, of the thick mud like potion that treated her depression when she had random attacks of it. This potion though was syrupy, sweet and faintly blue. It wasn't a treatment for depression. It was a treatment for fertility. That's what her depression trigger was.

Her smile was real, not one of fallacy or forced magic. It was supposed to help, it was going to help. She needed this child. Hermione returned to work, happily going through her duties. She made plans for lunch with Ginny, shopping with Luna and a family dinner with everyone.

Wednesday, Hermione met with Ginny at a little pub just a minutes' walk from the Ministry. She'd been fighting with this decision for months before she even made the choice to ask Malfoy. But she knew the way the wizarding world talked; she knew it wasn't societally acceptable for her to just show up pregnant without an explanation.

She knew she needed to tell someone but she also knew she needed to stop her self-destruction. She didn't just want a child; a child was the replacement for the husband, the dog, and the life that she truly desired. She wanted the Weasley family life, she just didn't want a Weasley; she wanted the love of her life, but she wasn't going to find his this way.

Hermione sat in the pub a large glass of mug held in her hand. Ginny walked in and Hermione moved to a booth to meet her. As Ginny sat down awkwardly her growing belly getting in the way of her sitting correctly in the booth, Hermione moved once again to a standalone table with removable chairs.

Hermione couldn't help but be jealous, jealous that Ginny had everything she ever wanted, and everything Hermione ever wanted. Not that Hermione had ever wanted Harry, she'd never thought of him as anything more than a brother but she couldn't help but be jealous of that relationship. The perfection of their home and the perfection of their two boys, and the little girl that was due soon.

The pair ordered lunch, exchanging pleasantries and catching up. When the first bout of awkward silence hit Hermione decided to just increase the tension, "I'm trying to get pregnant." The words fell out of her mouth as quick as she could possibly get them too.

Ginny almost blew her mouthful of tea over the table but managed to stop herself, "What?"

"I want to have a child; therefore I'm trying to get pregnant." Hermione repeated calmly trying to lock her eyes with Ginny's who were conveniently avoiding hers.

"How? With Whom? When?" Ginny spouted

"Having sex" but before she could finish the question Ginny cut her off, "Well I figured as much but with whom?"

"Draco" It seemed awkward saying it out loud, but the fact that she used his first name was what really set her back.

"Malfoy?" Ginny all but screamed.

"Yes" Hermione said, now being the one being blatantly obvious about avoiding eye contact.

"Like were talking greasy haired ferret with enough money to drown all of Britian?"

"Yes"

"Bloody Hell Hermione. What are you thinking?" Ginny said almost screaming

"What am I thinking?" Hermione whispered still starring into the mug in her hand.

AN: Please Review, I mean I've updated twice this week :) And I love them :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for the review:) Hit two hundred! Love you guys!

Hermione watched as the milk still swirled with the tea in her cup. She was fighting with every nerve of her over what to respond to Ginny.

"I want a baby Ginny." She replied finally locking eyes with the red head. That's why this whole scheme was happening anyways.

"Jesus Hermione, You do realize that your sleeping with the man who gave you hell at Hogwarts, all because you want some bloody child." Ginny's hair seemed to go as she spoke. Hermione could see the violence starting to pulse through her veins.

"Ginny it's not the same to you. You have to beautiful boys and a little girl on the way. You have a working marriage. All I have is my job, and it's really not all that it's cracked up to be." Hermione replied half way draining the cup in her hands.

"No Hermione, as much as I think you're off your rocker about the bloody kid. The bigger issue is you being completely off your rocker about who you're shagging. I mean couldn't you have just asked Ronald for a donation or hell even Harry?" Ginny looked as though the second piece of that was completely forced but she had said it.

"I did my research. At the rate the Weasley's are reproducing half the wizarding magic if coming from your family. Malfoy's have an unprecedented lack of squibs, perfect bodily genetics, and he agreed." Hermione went back to the statistical, unemotional persona that helped her out in the first place.

"Hermione! How could you think he'd turn down sleeping with you? You basically threw a piece of daddy's damage straight at him." Ginny fumed.

"I'm not daddy's damage. I just want a child." Hermione snapped back. Hermione's father had been the perfect example growing up. He'd still be there too if she hadn't killed her parent's memories.

"But Hermione seriously what about Seamus, Dean, Neville, hell even every single one of my brothers?" Hermione could see the wheels turning in Ginny's mind and she knew that this wasn't a battle either one of them was ever going to win.

"Ginny, I told you I wanted to have a child. I don't want this to be a dispute. I want a child, and I'd really like your support." Hermione said starring at Ginny.

Hermione say Ginny start to snap again but stop herself, and once again she almost started but once again closed her mouth.

"Fine, I'm here for you. A hundred percent. I mean I'm not sure why you want this whole colossal mess." Ginny motioned to her stomach but started talking again once again when Hermione sent her a questioning look. "I mean saggy boobs, stretch marks, painful boobs, and the horrid pain you go through after it's all over." Ginny Continued.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I thought you said the birthing wasn't all that painful just uncomfortable with magic."

"Oh I wasn't talking about the birth. I was talking about not sleeping for weeks on end, hearing crying all the time, changing diapers, and not having sex for weeks." Ginny retorted smiling slightly before sipping from her cup.

Hermione just laughed knowing that even though when Ginny complained she meant it, but mostly she loved every minute of it. Hermione wanted to experience those moments, just because she knew she wanted those moments. Bonding with a newborn, that's all she wanted.

Her lunch was all small talk and pleasantry's after the massive elephant had exploded. Hermione hugged Ginny gingerly as they parted ways.

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, picking up a few new books and a few potion ingredients. She walked into the undergarments store at the corner. She walked in, walked past the women's section but stopped before she walked into the back that was full of more intimate pieces. As tempted as she was to buy something she wouldn't; she'd never felt particularly comfortable in lingerie and in front of Malfoy it'd be downright embarrassing.

She stopped in the baby portion of the store, with every intention of buying a present for Ginny's latest baby shower. She found a few small outfits for a girl, and as she walked to the counter to pay stopped in her tracks. A small rack towards the front of the store had sets of Hogwarts color newborn socks.

A blue sock, a silver sock and a striped sock, a green sock, a silver sock, and a striped sock, a red sock, a gold sock and a striped sock, and a yellow sock, a black sock, and a striped sock. All four houses. Her hand automatically gravitated to the Gryffindor package, and as she tossed them into the hand basket she was carrying.

She looked down at the basket. Everything was shades of red, shades of gold. The socks just blended everything together. She looked up once again grabbed another package of socks. She watched as the green package jumped into basket, it didn't really seem to pollute it. Just completed it.

Later that night she sat on her floor wrapping the newborns clothes in pink boxes with silver blooming flowers tied in the ribbon. She let the small pile of boxes grow as the bag in front of her slowly emptied. At the bottom of the bag were the two packages of socks.

She took them and placed them on the coffee table in her front room. She paused for a moment tempted to move them again, maybe into a drawer. But she didn't she just left them and proceeded out of the room.

AN: Please Review! I love them :)


	14. Chapter 14

AN: First off, I'm sorry. Now if you don't want excuses, think your life is perfect, and could care less about what I have to say skip the rest of this :)

Now, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, schools been rough. I've gotten sick, and drunk. But anyways I got stuck in a very odd place. Seriously, if you're not happy, get happy and get healthy because nothing trumps those two things. But I know I'm ranting slightly but being miserable makes you a worse version of yourself. Ok now without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Hermione woke up the next morning, went through her typical morning routine. As she left the front of her flat the socks that sat in opposite colors sat on her table. In her rush out the door, she threw the packages into the slim drawer on the side of the table.

Hermione's day was more than eventful, silly crimes being heard all across her area of jurisdiction. She sat behind the wooden desk in her office, completely focused on the task at hand. She failed to leave her office, even for a moment. Though her assistant would bring her tea from time to time.

Hermione worked diligently on a stack of harsh laws revolving around old world tradition. Someone knocked on the door, and swiftly proceeded to enter without invitation. She watched as the gold flecked robes of Kingsley Shacklebolt graced her office.

"Granger, do you have those documents that need to be sent to Bulgaria?" He thundered, and without a moment's pause she flicked her wand and a neat stack of tan parchment hovered in front of the bellowing man.

"Thank Merlin for you Granger, I'm not sure what the ministry ever did without you. Is everything set for Bulgaria on Friday?" He questioned, and for the first time since he'd entered the room she fully met his gaze.

"Yes, my travel arrangements are set, and I have set up an individual Port-key for the four attending." She replied looking at the list of the Port-key's. Malfoy's name glaring at her from the parchment, she shook her head slightly and refocused.

Shacklebolt quickly rushed from her office, mumbling about something else, but Hermione managed to refocus on the tasks in front of her. She'd managed to get most of everything packed already; the conference should be fairly simple. Exchanging pleasantries with foreign dignities, figuring out what laws may need to be pushed in order to help the magical economy.

She knew all the big players would be there, and that included her travel companions; Shacklebolt, herself, the Minister, and Malfoy. Malfoy was the head of the Auror department, while his presence wasn't truly required at the symposium, his presence would be missed by a key few. Like the horrible Prime Minister of France, fawned over Malfoy like a schoolgirl.

Hermione had never truly cared for the prissy woman, but the second Malfoy came around she turned into sunshine and giggles, something that truly didn't fit her harsh exterior.

Malfoy walked into work slightly late, as per usual. He'd never had a habit of showing up on time, it was a status thing ingrained in him. He waltzed across the lobby of the ministry, the black tiles clicking under his dragon skin shoes. There was the usual workday movement of people, but nothing special. Sometimes he missed working in the field, actually being an Auror, rather than sitting behind a desk and reading the report.

But he was too talented at politics; he was too good at the job he had, to wish for one beneath him. Once he entered his office there was a steaming cup of black tea in the center of his desk, a letter wrapped in ivory parchment, and the unmistakable purple ink of Hermione Granger.

He quickly ripped through the parchment, he didn't know whether this was a pregnancy announcement, or what. He really hoped it wasn't, would she really go as far to avoid him, as to not even tell him in person. But as the letter opened, he found his travel arrangements for the next day, and the itinerary for the symposium in Bulgaria.

Malfoy plopped down in his chair, and started to clear the back logged briefs from the week. He hadn't briefs, all accident briefs had to be read. Sometimes Ron would through in the occasional curse word, just to see if he'd catch it. But as the reports were putting him to self once again, he didn't see any.

That was until he reached Potters brief. The first one was the typical length but the second one was significantly longer. Malfoy read the first one, not coming across anything atypical and threw in aside. The second one started in the typical form, but as he reached the center of the front page, something stood out.

'Stop Sleeping With Hermione Granger.' The report continued in the same fashion, there'd be a paragraph of actual brief, and a few sentences or warning about what Draco Malfoy was certainly not allowed to be with one Hermione Granger.

Once Malfoy reached the last page he'd had enough. Arrogant, stupid, boy wonder; it was his bloody best friend that wanted this arrangement in the first place. Malfoy walked out of his office, and down the rows of doors until he reached Potty's. He didn't even bother to knock, just stormed in and slammed the brief down in front of Potter.

"Care to explain the rambling in your incident brief, Potter?" Malfoy snarled

"Care to explain why you thought it was ok to shag Granger? Malfoy." Harry retorted

"First off Potter, do your job correctly or I'm sure I can find you a position getting Muggle children across the street. Second, what I do in my personal life is none of your bloody business and it'd be best if you kept your crooked nose out it. Third, who in the bloody hell said I slept with Granger." Malfoy once again heard a menace in his voice that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Well… Well, Ginny.." Harry stumbled over his words, and looked flushed

"Well, Ginny what Potter?" Malfoy said

"Well, Ginny said that you and Hermione were sleeping together." He said his brow furrowing,

"Well check your sources next time Potter, sometimes housewives don't have the best information." Malfoy said before leaving Harry's office and locking himself in his own.

Malfoy sat in his chair, and drained the now barely luke warm cup of tea on his desk. Why had he not wanted Potter to know? He shook his head, and dove back into the pile of briefs on his desk.

Hermione managed to work into the late hours of the night, without really realizing how late it had gotten, but as she finished everything that was needed in order for her to leave tomorrow. She walked across the quiet ministry lobby, her small heels clicking with the tile beneath her. She had almost reached the Apparition point when she heard someone else behind her.

She spun quickly, but relaxed when she recognized the figure, a figure she knew too well. Malfoy.

"Malfoy" she said acknowledging his presence,

"Granger, we need to talk." He replied bluntly

Hermione's heart skipped a beat; he wasn't going to back out now, was he? "yes" she replied

"How in the bloody hell did Potter find out about our arrangement?" he said, stopping.

Hermione's heart sank, Ginny had told on her. She immediately wanted to get angry, but at the present moment that wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Ginny" she said, trying not to show any emotion, until she got a read on Malfoy's reaction to the situation.

"Well, I figured as much, when he started going off about the bloody hen." Malfoy snapped, obviously he wasn't too thrilled that someone had found out.

"Malfoy what's your issue that someone knows?" Hermione asked, it was obvious that most of society was going to judge her a million times worse than they'd ever think of judging him.

"I like traditions Granger." He retorted and stomped off.

Hermione huffed and quickly apparated home to her apartment and within a moment of hearing the familiar crack Malfoy did the same.

Hermione landed softly on her apartment floor, and stomped off to her bedroom completely forgetting about the drawer filled with baby socks in her living room.

AN: Please Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for the reviews:) You guys rock, seriously you still review even when I don't update for like a month.

Hermione finished pushing the coat bag into her handbag; the extension charm had saved her once again. She never was one for packing light. Hermione grabbed the leather bag touched the old vase that was sitting on her coffee table, and waited as the tug of a Port-key jumped through her bones. She quietly floated down, talking steps in the air onto a patch of grass outside a large government building.

As she looked around the crowd she could tell that Muggle fashion was changing and she certainly didn't have clue what most of these individuals were wearing. She ignored the funny looks as she proceeded towards the skinny white slate building that no of them seemed to see.

Draco Malfoy strolled around his manor pacing, this mind was running through a million things but nothing seemed to be sticking. He wasn't precisely sure when the Port-key was leaving so to be safe he'd shrunk the book and placed it in his pocket. His bag shrunk in the other.

He was a still frustrated with his meeting with Hermione; did she want people to know? How would that make him look, that he'd made a child and then decided to have nothing to do with it. His mother would have castrated him; and for that matter so would have his father if he knew who he was sleeping with.

He tried to focus on the symposium, but couldn't truly. He was twirling his wand watching a painting of his old Auntie Bella jump as the sparks flew towards her portrait, when he felt the familiar pull of a Port-key sending him spinning through space. As he landed in the park outside the Bulgarian Ministry, he lost his balance and fell over. He righted himself, only being seen by a passing Muggle, who funny enough would never remember seeing the member of wizarding society at all.

Malfoy waltzed into the building with his typical power, and was quickly escorted to the attached hotel.

Hermione reached her room and pulled out the large wrought iron key that was given to her at the front desk, it fit perfectly into the door and she easily pushed her way into the room. With one last glance down the hall, she knew where he was staying, but she couldn't say she was particularly looking forward to that encounter.

Hermione stepped into the luxurious room, decorated in neutral colors, contrasting darkly with the deep hues from the Malfoy manor. She walked to the balcony and pulled the sheer curtains back to look out at the gardens in front of the magical building.

She pulled a long silky bag out of her handbag, and laid it out on the queen bed that was the centerpiece of the room. She remembered the format of this symposium, Friday was cocktail hour, friendly talks and keeping tabs on business allies. Saturday was lectures, Saturday night was a formal dinner, and Sunday everyone finished their business and left.

Hermione pulled a cocktail dress out of the back on the bed. The lace garment was short, and had a deeper neckline than she'd typically wear, but she knew it looked good, and at this symposium she needed all help she could get. Here Malfoy was the golden child, not her. She bathed taking her time, and using the rose petals, and limes that had been set out to make the steamy bath more relaxing.

As her nails started to soften and her fingers started to prune, she sank beneath the quiet surface of the water, and she pushed off the edge of the bath, climbing to a stand and pulling herself to stand. Hermione quickly jumped out of the tub and walked out of the bath into the sunny bedroom. She let the cool winter light start to dry the droplets of water off her frame as she stood naked in the room.

Hermione started drying her hair and brewed a cup of tea as the small amount of light outside the window started to die. Hermione zipped herself into her black lace dress lined with a light nude, and quickly stepped into a pair of stiletto's. She knew they weren't necessarily professional shoes, but the leather shoes looked almost dipped into perfect crimson suede. Good shoes and good underwear could make a woman a whole new person.

Hermione looked into the mirror; she smirked when she thought about underwear. She wasn't wearing any. She wore a red lace bra, but her panties had been left in the bag. Hermione ran a final swipe of lip stain over her plump lips before rushing out the door with her clutch in her hand. Hermione tossed her silky simple black dress robes over her dress before heading to the stairs.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of his sink, magicking the hair off his face. He needed a night out; hopefully he wouldn't show his increased alcohol tolerance too much. Malfoy dressed in a black suit, black shirt, and a dark green tie. He grabbed a thick set of dress robes and threw them over his shoulder not bothering to stick his hands through them. He exited his room, not bothering to see if it shut just waiting for the quiet click in an otherwise quiet hall.

He listened for the click, and as he reached the top of the stairs, heard someone. There was a definitive click of four inch stilettos that graced the hall; he glanced out the stair well to see her. She was stunning, her legs looked miles long, her thick hair was brushed into waves, but her eyes were what held his attention. They weren't trained on him, they weren't anywhere in particular they were staring into the abyss.

Malfoy could only imagine what happened in her head, what went on in the dimensions of her skull. He couldn't even try to imagine the possibilities of magic within her. That's why he quickly turned and headed down the stairs, he knew he was at least three flights in head of her when he reached the main floor. Malfoy quickly righted himself and made sure his hair was just slightly messy; having abandoned the slicked back do he once wore.

Malfoy walked quickly over to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement of America before calmly greeting the ageing witch and offering her a drink. Malfoy smirked when Hermione's eyes seemed to instantly find him through the crown as she stepped out of the stairwell. She brushed it off and continued to search for the people she needed to be interacting with.

When Hermione first say Malfoy standing next to the horrible witch from America, she wanted to sneer. That's when she remembered, Malfoy was nothing to her in public. He wasn't her one true love, he wouldn't want her at her worst, he wouldn't save her, hell he couldn't even give her the damn child she wanted.

She took a deep breath before starting to look for Kingsley, it wasn't his fault. Honestly, it was probably her body that was too messed up to have a perfect child. What about Malfoy didn't ooze perfection?

Hermione quickly walked to the bar and ordered a Cranberry. She knew everyone drank at these functions and if she was the only one drinking water it'd look suspicious. Cranberry always looked as though it belonged with alcohol. As the bartender handed her the tall glass of red liquid she felt a strong presence behind her.

As she turned Malfoy was standing slightly too close for comfort.

"Malfoy" she acknowledged, nodding her head. She expected some sort of similar greeting, but as he stepped close enough. She knew that wasn't the case, she could see the shaving cut on the inside of his left jaw. She could smell the powerful musky aftershave he wore. She wanted to melt into a puddle at the sight of his freaking tie. But he leaned close enough so she could feel his warm breath on her ear, "You look beautiful tonight. 'Mione." He said before grabbing the drinks on either side of her and walking away without another glance.

What Hermione couldn't get over was that he didn't use her last name. He always used her last name, always. And she wasn't even sure if he'd used her whole first name, 'Mione was affectionate and close. That's what scared the hell out of her.

AN: Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Wow, two updates in a single week. I'm winning, but failing physics. hahaha

Hermione felt completely flustered, she quickly turned from the bar with her drink and ran to the closest bathroom. She set the thick glass down with the black napkin still wedged under it on the sinks ledge. She looked in the mirror; she thought her hair was growing. No she'd swear it was growing, it did that mostly just because of humidity, or because she was starting to sweat. Since when could a man make her sweat? She was the most independent confidence women you could find.

At least that's what she was going to tell herself. She recomposed herself, and took a swig of her drink. It didn't have the same relaxing effect that she wanted. She wanted a vodka cranberry, even though she knew she shouldn't. She thought about it, she wasn't pregnant. She just needed something to calm herself, especially with all the high priority people surrounding her. That's how she justified it.

Hermione poured the cranberry juice down the drain, and walked back to her position at the bar. She set the glass down and after quick pleasantries with the bartender had a real drink in front of her. She drained in a single gulp, set the glass back down on the wooden bar and ordered one to mingle with. As she spun around she could feel someone standing behind her.

She prayed to every god she'd ever read about, every god that'd been mention that it wasn't Malfoy. Hell she prayed to gods that she didn't even believe in. As she noticed the figure behind her, she knew it wasn't him. He smelled woodsier, more natural, and more comfortable.

Victor Krum. She hadn't seen him in years, she saw him a few times in passing after the war. But she didn't think she had a serious conversation him with him since she was about 16. When she thought she'd fallen in love with Ron. She laughed at the thought.

"Her – moyne" he said, blatantly checking her out. His eyes seemed to star at her legs for an hour. Not that she minded, it just wasn't necessarily appropriate for the current function. She ran her eyes down his large frame; his muscles were still there although probably smaller than when he played Quidditch.

His suit was a dark grey, and his red tie had nothing on Malfoy's. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and continued staring. His eyes were still a brilliant black, his tan skin had some laugh lines, but the largest change she could see was that he didn't have anyone following him begging for an autograph.

"Mr. Krum. How have you been?" Hermione held her hand own to the man, who gave her an odd look before pulling the petite brunette tight to his chest. She inhaled when he pulled her close smelling the divine scent that was obviously expensive.

"Her-moyne, I am still Viktor." He said his accent fading but still prominent. She relaxed slightly, feeling a warming sensation from her stomach. The vodka must have set in slightly. He pulled back and said something about how great she looked but she stopped listening, all she could see was the figure across the room.

The one that was too close to another woman, not close enough to be sexual, but close enough to imply something. Malfoy was hovering over a witch on the other side of the floor. Krum somehow managed to grab her attention quickly, by dragging her over to a small table.

Hermione went through the motions of introducing herself and meeting the dignitary's from Bulgaria. She hadn't realized how influential Krum had become within his own ministry. She managed to gain some leverage with one of her more prominent magical laws with the Minister from Bulgaria, who honestly looked as though the small man would agree with anything Krum said.

Hermione's night continued fairly quickly; meeting people, talking business, yet the only thing that stayed constant was Krum. Krum stayed by her side the entire night. She wanted to think it was because they could be considered old friends, maybe he felt that she was flustered, but deep down she knew he had other motives.

Hermione couldn't help notice how nice it was to have someone on your side, by your side. Krum's intelligence level seemed to have greatly improved too. He could keep up with most the of the legal conversation, and had made comments that actually made since. He hadn't grown out of the habit of just watching her, but she had learned that apparently she didn't mind it as much as she as a student.

Across the room, Malfoy said in a deep corner booth, people pushing in and out of the booth to talk to him and the people surrounding him. He didn't pay an ounce of attention to anyone, he couldn't. He was watching someone across the bar. Hermione was getting almost molested by the oaf that wouldn't quit following her. Malfoy knew she was probably fuming. At least he was praying she was fuming.

That's when he realized who it was, it was Krum. Bloody Bastard. Malfoy watched as his teenage idol walked around with her, grabbed her drinks, and laughed with her. Malfoy could feel an anger growing inside of him that he couldn't control. He wanted to rip her out of the bar and put her somewhere safe.

But he couldn't do that, not here. He thought back to the pretty blonde witch that'd caught his attention for a moment. He could probably take his frustration out on her and she wouldn't mind a bit. Considering she tried to get him upstairs before cocktail hour had ever really started.

Malfoy tried to train his attention back to the people that sat in front of him, but he couldn't focus especially as he watched one of Krum loaf feet, slide dangerously close to the petite heel Hermione wore. Malfoy had nearly melted when he saw those heels.

Malfoy sat starring into the distance as people jumped in and out of the booth talking at him rather than with him. He stayed there as the bar started to close. It was well into the next morning. Hermione and Krum were still there, still at the same table, now huddled over it, bringing their faces closer and closer as the bar lights dimmed.

Malfoy walked to the bar just to get a better look. He motioned to the bar tender. He wanted something strong. He downed a double scotch, and he could tell it was well scotch. What the hell did he donate money to the ministry for? To drink that swell, it might as well come from a still behind the bar. He glared at the bartender, who looked a little too buzzed to even care. Malfoy motioned to the top rack in the center of the stand.

The Bartender placed down a new glass, Malfoy returned the gesture by grabbing the bottle and walking back over to his table.

The minister was there, as was Kingsley and two random men, he hadn't paid much attention. He conjured glasses and poured everyone a drink. He had three down before anyone finished there first. He continued to stay out of the conversation. He wouldn't have added anything too it anyway.

Hermione continued to drink throughout the night; she liked the happy buzz of alcohol flooding through her. As people started to leave she could tell that she was going to be one of the only people in the bar. But the only other one she was keeping tabs on was Malfoy. He hadn't left, and given that the two other women in the bar were far beneath his standards, he was going home alone. She couldn't help but smile.

Smile at Krum, smile that nothing had changed between them; simple conversations seemed to have larger meanings. 

"I vorried abvout you Her-moyne" Krum mentioned when they started talking about the war, "But I knew vou'd take care of vourself." He followed, stroking her ego. She knew when she was been manipulated, and while Krum was trying, she knew him too well. He liked her, always had.

"Viktor, why'd you stop writing me? After the wedding I never got another letter, they'd become less frequent ever since I came to visit you. But you just stopped." Hermione questioned

"Coach, he said that iv my contact with vou continued I vas draving bad attention to the club." He hung his head slightly at the admission.

"Well, at least we get to reconnect." Hermione said leaning further towards him with a warm smile.

"Ves" Viktor replied, he stood pulling her up with him, and the pair headed to the lobby.

"May ve join vou upstairs?" Viktor questioned standing at the base of the stairwell.

"Not tonight, but keep in touch." Hermione said, as his lips pressed deeply into hers. She reciprocated and parted her lips slightly as his tongue waved with hers. She pulled back as she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't likely going to try and get caught making out like a teenagers at a work function even if it was late. She kissed Krum lightly on the lips one last time before walking up the stairs, waving to him as he left the hotel.

Malfoy stood in the darkened frame of the door to the bar. He couldn't watch this, he didn't want too but he felt like he had too. She wasn't his, but if she was going to bear his child, she was his to protect. That's all it was protection.

He watched as the oaf that he'd idolized as a brilliant Quidditch player left the hotel. He hated himself for it, liking the idiot, the idiot that did nothing for anyone. Why were people that threw balls around for a living considered hero's? What about the people that broke away from everything that was supposed to correct? Broke tradition in order for a new world order. He never got any recognition. Bloody hell was he being melodramatic.

Malfoy ran to the back set of stairs at that moment, flying up the six half flights and pulled the solid door open with such force that the brass handle made a dent in the wall behind it. He reached the top of the main stairwell just as Hermione stepped off the last stair.

She looked happy, she looked excited. And at that moment, he hated what he was going to do. But it wasn't about her anymore, it was about him. It wasn't about the child, it was about him.

He mattered, Krum didn't. The bloody child didn't even matter. It was always about Malfoy, and that's the way he needed to keep it.

AN: Cliffy, so the next chapter is bigggg. It's the first climax , I'd be excited. But don't forget to review:)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: So I got a LOT of reviews from the last chapter commenting on my lack of spelling, grammar, and punctuation. Well I know it's something I struggle with, but a majority of what I found when I re-wrote the chapter was intentional. I tried to make Krum talk with an accent; I'm terribly sorry if it came off as lack of good mechanics, but I tried. But in the interest of self-improvement; I NEED A BETA, preferably a grammar Nazi. Seriously all private messages will be considered, so if you know of anyone or want the job let me know. I have the next three chapters written and ready for editing.

Hope you enjoy this chapter; it's by far my favorite so far.

Malfoy watched as Hermione's eyes met his. Her smile seemed to fade slightly but the happiness didn't leave her eyes. He didn't want her happy, he wanted to be happy. How could something that wasn't even on his radar a few months ago become a soul crusher?

Malfoy rolled his shoulders back, puffing his chest out slightly, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We need to talk, Granger." He said, looking her straight in the large warm eyes he'd seem so many times before.

"Malfoy it's late, can we talk tomorrow. All I want is a long bath. We have conferences in less than five hours." She said looking at the gold band around her wrist. It was already three in the morning.

"This needs to happen now Granger." He said motioning his head towards his room at the end of the hall, spinning on a single heel and listening for the click of her heels behind him. The second he heard the first step he relaxed, he had some control even if she wouldn't admit it.

Hermione entered Malfoy's suite, an exact mirror of her own.

"Yes, Malfoy." She said stopping three steps from the door.

"What do you want Hermione?" He said

Hermione's eyes got large, and her brow furrowed, she didn't really understand.

"What do you mean?" the smile was gone, even from her eyes.

"What do you want Hermione? Do you want Krum to be the father of your child? Do you still want our little arrangement to work out or are you doing this with multiple men? So Granger, what do you want?" Malfoy uncrossed his arms to make random motions with his arms.

"Malfoy, I had drinks with Viktor. I don't want to have a child with him. I want our child, the one you said you were fine providing me." She paused as she listened to what she said. She said our child, up until this point she would only refer to it as her's what was she doing to herself. How could she do this? She was screwing this up. She'd never have the child she wanted.

"Well than prove it Granger." Malfoy said menacingly.

Hermione huffed quickly, how was she supposed to prove her intentions, announcing them in front of the entire Ministry, taking Veritaserum, that's when it hit her. This was about her accepting him, not her accepting the child. He was a jealous insecure little boy, and that was all proven with Krum. A single conversation and a few drinks with another man had him livid.

Hermione stopped herself from psychologically ripping into him, she paused and trying to think. Her hands grabbed her head, as the haze of alcohol made it hard to think.

Malfoy stepped closer to her as she grabbed her head; she looked like she was in pain. He ran his hand over her shoulder and down her back. Her hands left her face wrapped themselves around his neck.

She pushed up on her tippy toes even with the heels she had on, to bring her lips onto his. Malfoy paused for a moment, and then he reciprocated. Malfoy kissed her like they'd never kissed before. It was hard, rushed and passionate. He pulled back slightly for a moment, this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to gravel, he wanted her to beg for his child. He wanted her to beg for him.

As he pulled back, Hermione's teeth held on to his bottom lip, he looked down and say her large brown eyes gazing back up into his. He kissed her back, watching her eyes close. Her arms left his neck, and her silky robe hit the floor. His hands intertwined with the lace in the back of the dress. Malfoy found the little zipper and pulled it down. His hands wrapped down around her back feeling the soft skin of her back. She groaned at his touch.

She pulled back for a single moment starting to pull her heel off, before he grabbed hands. He pushed her back against the door. Hermione let out a throaty moan as the peep hole disappeared behind her hair. Her hands were held up in one of his, and that's when it hit him. This is what he wanted, he wanted her. He just wanted her at his mercy, not in a legal or political way. Malfoy wanted Granger begging for him sexually, not for child. That's what he wanted.

He hadn't recognized the feeling. He hadn't felt like this before, he'd never been jealous, he'd lusted over someone, but something about this was completely different.

She pulled down on her hands, but smiled when he didn't let go. Kissed her roughly before freeing her hands, and pulling her dress off, it hung down around her knees; Malfoy picked her up half over his shoulder and left the fabric in a heap by the door.

He laid her down on the wooden desk in the front room. Pushing the massive amounts of paperwork onto the floor, watching as the parchment fluttered around the room. He shed his robes, coat, and kicked off his shoes before kneeling over her. Hermione pulled on his tie without a word, loosening it. Her small hands made quick work on his oxford shirt, before pulling at his belt.

Malfoy couldn't help but marvel at the woman underneath him; she arched her back pushing herself closer to him. She was begging. He groaned at the thought, or at her body. He didn't have a bloody clue.

Hermione successfully had Malfoy out off all of his clothes, except his tie; similarly Malfoy had managed to keep Hermione's heels on. He pushed her against the messy desk, gently caressing her breasts. He loved them; he kissed one slightly before returning his lips to hers.

She whimpered slightly as he positioned his length at her entrance. She wanted him, perhaps even more than he did. He plunged into her heat, loving how her toes curled over the edge of the desk, as pleasure shot through her veins. Her nails, perfectly manicured up until the point, chipped as she ran them roughly across his skin.

He sucked at the flesh on her collarbone, moving inside her with as much force as he could muster, not even caring if he hurt her. He just wanted a release. Hermione's ankles locked themselves around his lower back pulling him closer to her. She kissed him once again. Malfoy continued to move furiously on top of her as she met him every time. Every time she reciprocated he hated it, and loved it. He hated she could keep up with him, but he loved that she would. She moaned, and he followed suit.

Hermione broke there kiss and started panting, as the warm sensation in her stomach started to grow and tension started to be held between her thighs. She grabbed his back; raking nail marks down his already scar filled skin. He didn't even wince as she pulled on the old scars. He just watched as her world crumbled underneath her. He felt the muscles of her sex pulse around him, making him urge on. When her eyes reopened and her legs un-tensed he sensed a change.

Malfoy wasn't doing this for him anymore, he didn't want his release. He wanted hers; he didn't get a thrill from having sex with a random anymore. He got a brilliant thrill from having sex with someone he wanted. He wanted her to feel the way he could, feel the way he could make her.

He started to move slowly within her once again, letting her set the pace, her ankles relocked themselves around his back. He moved back against the desk, placing his feet on the floor, standing and pulling Hermione with him. She wrapped herself only further around him, as he pushed her into the nearest wall.

He kissed her shoulder, as the movement continued in a fast, passionate pace. He couldn't slow down, he wanted her release again. Her hips shifted around him, adding more friction, and after just a moment he felt her muscles tighten again. He stopped for just a moment; he didn't need her finishing that fast.

Hermione looked up, met the grey orbs that were peering at her. They had a shine that wasn't typically there, she pursed her lips. He smiled. She opened her lips, gritted her teeth and growled. Malfoy heard the growl from her; maybe she was the lion she was supposed to be.

He started moving quickly letting her head hit the wall behind him. As her legs tensed again, he held her as her ankles fell from behind his back. She leant her head over his shoulder and bite down into the flesh. Malfoy laughed as she let out a muffled scream.

Carefully he laid the pair down on the floor. The plush carpet felt rough against her marks on his back. Hermione righted herself from his chest, once again pushing down on him. As she pushed herself up and down slowly, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Truly a beauty that couldn't be explained, there weren't many women that could keep up with him on a purely intellectual level, let alone a physical one.

Hermione moved faster and faster on top of him, until he could feel the pressure start to build within him. He raised his hips off the carpet and met her roughly, as he finished within her. Her muscles quivered slightly before she collapsed onto his chest.

Through the whole thing, they hadn't said a word. There were multiple moans, groans, and screams; but no words. Hermione didn't know what this meant, other than she wanted to have his child no one else's. Malfoy didn't know what this meant, that he wanted her in pleasure before himself.

Hermione feel asleep quickly, rested on Malfoy's chest. He waited until her breathing became long and slow, he brushed her matted hair out of her face. His long fingertips ran themselves over her back. His mind running a thousand miles an hour, he didn't know what this was. He wanted to run, but something was anchoring himself to the place on the floor.

Malfoy said awake until the sun started to peak through the curtains, that's when he drifted off, so tired that he didn't move. Hermione stayed wrapped around him, her hair carefully pulled away from her face.

AN: Hope you liked it. I really like this one. Review Please:)


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I'm honestly sorry for this one, and everyone before this, but anyway life got crazy. The like 8 people I sent this to for betaing, only two sent it back. So I'm just gonna continue without a beta. Sorry again

Hermione awoke to a warming sensation spreading over her feet. She picked her head up slightly looking down at her naked body pressed against another. She recognized the legs, she knew who it was and she bloody hell wished it wasn't. Hermione separated herself from the sleeping man, their legs intertwined almost impossibly. She quickly slipped into her dress grabbed her robe and left the room.

She quickly walked down the hall, her bare feet pushing deep into the plush carpet of the hall. As she passed the stairs, she didn't bother to look down; she knew she was late already. But as Kingsley stood half way down the stairwell, seeing his Head of Magical Law Enforcement walk back to her room, he couldn't help but be confused.

The only other person down that hall was Malfoy. Granger and Malfoy? That wasn't possible, they acted cordially but they weren't even truly civil with each other. He shook his head, forgetting about the incident and proceeding down to the conference.

Hermione showered in a half a second, threw on a simple blouse and a pencil skirt. She threw on the same robe from the night before, muttering a cleaning spell as she rushed down the stairs, her simple ballet flats, clicking with the marble stairs.

As she reached the ground floor she was quickly ushered into a meeting, focusing on the illegal apparition between countries and new methods of control. She sat in the bulky armchair, scribbling with her quill. She wanted to know what happened.

Why had her mind all the sudden jumped to having sex with Malfoy? Why had he accepted her blatant offer? Oh because he was a male, she knew that part at least. Hermione decided to focus on the work in front of her and ignore her indiscretion from the night prior.

She didn't run into Malfoy a single time throughout the day, they didn't have a single meeting together, but she knew dinner was going to be a whole new affair. As much as she was dreading running back into him, she couldn't help but be slightly thrilled. She couldn't figure out why she was thrilled to see him, but something that happened last night was thrilling, bloody hell the whole night was thrilling.

She felt her toes start to tinkle at the thought, and quickly made her mind jump back to the parchment in front of her. The last thing she needed to do was think about last night, she wanted to obsess about it. She just wanted to figure the entire thing out. But figuring everything out was impossible, relationships, love, and children were impossible.

Hermione walked upstairs midafternoon, and to get dressed for the formal dinner. She soaked in the bath for a while, letting the tension that was held in her mind out. As the water cooled she stretched her legs as far as she could, letting the muscle soreness escape from last night.

Hermione dressed in flowing purple gown. The top was beaded and studded with elf made diamonds and crystals. She pushed her feet into glass and pearl plated stilettos that had fairly prominent spikes sticking out of the back of them. They didn't truly match her style; actually they didn't match her style at all.

They matched the piece in side of her that was conflicted, the piece she couldn't really control, and the piece of her that had slept with Malfoy on a whim the night prior.

Hermione tightened the twist in which her hair was constrained, smoothing the sides for a final time. She grabbed her wand, and a thin set of silver dress robes, and walked down the main set of marble stairs.

As she reached the bar area, which had been cleared for a large wooden dance floor surrounded by smaller dinner tables, she didn't immediately notice anyone that she wanted to sit with. Kingsley managed to catch her attention and she found herself placed with a large amount of British ministry officials.

The booze was already heavily flowing, Hermione watched as a particularly small wizard on the edge of the table seemed to be so red in the face, and she almost assumed it would burst. Hermione decided to stick with water, after last night she wasn't sure vodka cranberries still had her best interest at heart.

"Miss Granger, vould you care to join vs." the Bulgarian minister appeared behind Hermione and she gracefully accepted his offer, moving to the other side of the room. As she sat down at the table, across from Krum, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. Malfoy was leaned into one of the deepest corner booths his eyes following her every move.

She could tell by the deep dark circles under his eyes, that there was something amiss, but she didn't have time at the present moment to worry about it. Hermione engaged once more in legal conversation, until dinner was served.

Hermione picked through the salad that was placed in front of her, not particularly interested in anything the hotel was serving. The next course was some sort of beef; again Hermione's stomach didn't really seem to accept anything. She looked up as she placed her fork down for the final time only to see Malfoy will a completely untouched plate of food.

His arms were thrown casually around the back of the booth, his jacket hanging off to the sides, exposing the three piece suit he was dressed in. Hermione continued to star back, noticing his tie once again. This one was a shimmery silver.

Hermione's attention was quickly retained by Krum as he tapped on her shoulder.

Malfoy sat in the same booth he had the night prior, and starred at her. He couldn't stand the amount of skin that her dressed exposed, or the fact that Krum's hand ran a little too low down her back as she stood. Malfoy tried to appease the mental war in his mind. Hermione hadn't gone home with Krum, she came back with him. She came with him, he smiled but it faded quickly as he watched her start to dance.

Krum was dancing with her, in a very unpolished way. Malfoy wanted to rip him limb from limb, but unfortunately that might not be the greatest idea considering his political stance at the moment. He watched envying the pair, the bottle of whiskey next to him being the only companionship he truly cared for.

Hermione danced with Krum for maybe two songs before things started to go amiss. Krum suddenly seemed to not be able to keep his feet underneath him; he acted as though he'd had way too much to drink.

Hermione knew he hadn't had that much, while Krum seemed content to go sit in a dark corner. Hermione didn't. She knew that spell; she knew that it was difficult magic to not severely impair someone with magic but rather just start to harm them. While Hermione knew she was in the presence of powerful witches and wizards, she could only think of one that would gain anything.

She watched as Malfoy's wand twirled in his hand under the table. She left Krum for the moment and walked over to the booth containing most of her ministry, and a certain pain in her arse. Excluding the night prior of course, that wasn't pain that was complete pleasure.

Malfoy's eyes met hers as she sat down on the booth's edge. She stayed there for a while exchanging pleasantries with people, and catching up with Kingsley on their political progress. Malfoy motioned for her to join him dancing and after exiting the booth, he placed his arm tightly around her waist walking her to wooden floor.

Hermione let his overly tight grasp go, she knew he was being protective, and most of her didn't mind. She wanted a husband and a life together, and she knew the only thing she could get out of Malfoy was a child. That she needed to accept.

As they danced Malfoy's strong grasp never left her. He twirled her but didn't let go of her hand in the slightest, then tightly grabbed her waist as her body swung closer to his. The next slow song came on and she moved closer to him.

She was thrilled at how he smelled, how he looked, the way he presented himself. She shook the thoughts from her head when she heard him start to speak.

"Why'd you leave?" the simple question almost made her fall over. Malfoy had made it fairly clear, he wasn't an intimate person, and he wasn't an attachable person either. She didn't know why she left, she left because of meetings, and because it wasn't proper for her to stay.

"What's this turning into Malfoy?" Hermione responded barely louder than a whisper.

"Nothing more than a business arrangement Ms. Granger." Malfoy felt an odd sinking feeling in his chest, at that emission. Hermione hated him for saying it.

"Then why does it worry you that I left?" she asked, her head sinking close to his shoulder

"I don't like waking up alone Granger. I for one am incredibly partial to a causal morning shag." He smirked, and she could feel the muscles in his face tighten.

"You're a bloody arse, Malfoy." Hermione took a step back, ignoring his eye contact, pushed his shoulder and stomped off. What she didn't see as she walked off the floor was the tightening in his face was more of grimace through a lie.

Hermione walked upstairs to her room, retiring early. Malfoy sat back down at the back table, with a new bottle. This one was vodka. He drank, a few, then a few more. At the end of the evening it was all he could do to apparate back to his room.

Malfoy lay down on the floor, in the same spot he slept the night prior. He could smell the light dusting of perfume still soaked into the carpet.


	19. Chapter 19

The conference was over the next day. Hermione quickly packed her bags at the crack of dawn and checked out of the hotel without seeing anyone she knew. She grabbed her Port-Key next to the tree outside and was quickly back in the rain of London.

Malfoy didn't wake up until the sun was past the highest point in the sky. He rolled over of the carpet, smelling the fibers one last time before he righted himself. His head spun in a thousand directions as he stood. His suit was wrinkled from the floor. He could care less, but that was the one thing Malfoy's always took pride in. Their appearances.

He threw on a set of robes, magicked his belongings into his briefcase and strode out the door. He was quickly once again just outside the gates of his Manor. He'd always seen a duality in this house. He loved the structure, but hated the people that built it. He loved the influence it gave him, but hated the standards he was held to in order to live in it.

Malfoy sat down on the couch in his living room, the fire roaring a magicked green color. He waved his wand and let the lights around him go out. Leaving the fire to send green shapes dancing around the room. He didn't want a wife, that's why he hadn't made it work with Astoria.

Nothing made sense anymore, ever since this little arrangement.

Hermione lay in bed once she got back to her apartment. She didn't think about the socks in the drawer of her coffee table. All she could think about was the weekend.

How it didn't mean anything more to Malfoy than a quick shag. How could he have said that, a morning shag. That's what he was worried about. She couldn't have a future with a man that wouldn't care.

She wanted to smack herself; this wasn't about a future it was about a child. This was only about a child.

Two weeks passed, Hermione was started to agonize over having to see Malfoy again. She didn't even know what she would say to him. But at the end of the week she was still missing a certain visitor.

The test she's taken after their last planned encounter was negative. So that could only mean…

Hermione planted her hands on the counter. That couldn't be, No, it couldn't have happened at the conference she wasn't ovulating. It wasn't possible not at her age. She tried to convince herself it was just a coincidence, as she hurried to the store.

Hermione couldn't wait she took the test in the store. Placing the stick into her pocket and left quickly. She watched the clock in her apartment click closer to five minutes.

The second the ticker hit the 12 she pulled the stick from her pocket. They showed up like a ruby. Two little pink lines. She couldn't think, she couldn't process. All she did was cry, why did this happen. Why did it happen like this, why wasn't there any closure.

She knew there would never be any true closure. She never wanted to see him again. She couldn't, somehow she'd let her emotions get invested into this. A business arrangement she'd let her emotions get ahold of.

Hermione worked for another week, not telling Kingsley that she'd be leaving soon.

The night before she left, she went to Saint Mungo's. She used a wand from the Ministry's lost and found. She didn't need this knowledge being in the hands of anyone Malfoy could pay off.

But who was she kidding, she was flattering herself. Malfoy wouldn't come after her; he would buy people off in search of her. He'd let her go and forget their arrangement like countless other business deals.

Hermione went through the tests, filled out the forms. The healer came in with her carts, "Well Ms. Wellington; it looks as though you have a healthy pregnancy." The older woman smiled

"That's wonderful news." Hermione replied, still a little shocked by the use of an alias.

"There's another piece, I did fail to mention though." The healer said, searching Hermione's eyes. Hermione's eyes dropped, worried.

"Yes" she retorted

"Congratulations, you're pregnant with twins." The healer sent her another warm smile. Hermione's heart sank a little deeper. Now she'd have two reminders of him. Of the business arrangement that went array.

She thanked the healer, grabbed her purse that currently held every belonging she wished to keep. The socks from the coffee table shifting around in the abyss. She grabbed a crinkled soda can on the street outside the hospital, and within a moment she was gone.

She'd run away from her life. Make a new one. One without the golden trio, or a love affair. Just a mother and her child. Children she quickly corrected herself.

AN: Short Chapter, Not the END! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry Sorry. Finals, blah blah moving, blah blah summer, blah blah working.

Also this chapter is dedicated to Zeus on the Loose, because the only reason I actually finished this chapter was because she talked me into it. So props to Zeus

Hermione awoke to the bright sun light filtering through the curtains; she righted herself from the thick mountain of covers that lay around her on the bed. She separated herself from the covers, her stomach molded into a large body pillow. As Hermione's swollen feet hit the ground, she let her head settle before standing up.

She walked into her small apartment's kitchen, pressing the button on her coffee maker before opening the window to pay the owl taping on it. She grabbed the paper and made her way to the table. The chair was pushed out far enough to accommodate her growing stomach.

Glancing at the printed date on the American Wizarding Paper, she looked down at her stomach. Exactly two months before the day she was to give birth. Two months until she'd bring the children she wanted into this world. She couldn't wait for the day to hold them in her arms, but she was scared. Petrified, she didn't know if she could handle it anymore.

But there she was; the witch that could handle anything. She could battle alongside Harry Potter and the most talented wizards in the world. She could handle motherhood. At least, that's what she'd spend the last few months telling herself.

Malfoy laid back in his office chair, the magicked ceiling stimulating his eyes, but leaving his mind to drift. They still didn't know where she was. But when a witch like her went missing, they never really could find them. Not someone with the knowledge of everything, not someone who knew how to not be tracked.

All he could do was pray to Merlin she'd become slightly more sophisticated then when she ran away with Potter. Staying in a tent in the woods, that wasn't the way she should be living.

His mind drifted into some sort of dream. One where Hermione had everything in the world at her disposal, where there was a prefect blond boy playing on the lawn of Malfoy Manor. Where Hermione walked around the Manor like she owned it.

Malfoy shook the thoughts from his skull as Kingsley walked in. Kingsley blabbered on, about something not even in Malfoy's line of sight. Redirection of forces, or some other kind of nonsense. Then it hit him what it meant. Redirection from Hermione, he wanted them out catching petty criminals when the brightest witch at their disposal had run away.

"No, that's in no means acceptable." Malfoy glared across his desk, standing from his chair he leaned over the desk.

"Malfoy, it needs to be done, the Auror's haven't had a lead on Ms. Granger or her captors in over three months." Kingsley seemed to sink into his chair but didn't fold his ground.

"Kingsley there is nothing more important to the ministry then finding Ms. Granger, if someone has actually managed to capture Hermione think of the immense danger the wizarding world could be facing." Malfoy seethed, how could they even contemplate not continuing the search.

"With all due respect Malfoy, but if memory serves you were the biggest proponent of not using ministry funds to search for her." Kingsley shot him a look, and after not having a response Kingsley left.

Malfoy sat back down, and placed his throbbing temple in his hands. The only reason he'd fought the use of the Ministry was because of his private search. He wanted to find her; he didn't want it to be known to the public. Unfortunately, Potter and Weasley had thrown such a big stink the Ministry hadn't really had a choice.

He still didn't know why she left, she just bolted. He'd written her multiple times, trying to arrange a time for their next rendezvous. She never replied, when he showed up at her apartment it was almost completely abandoned. He couldn't stand it; he couldn't stand the feel of abandonment.

He had one lead, one thing that could have changed the status quo. That Hermione was pregnant, could she really be pregnant. She knew she wasn't when they attended the conference. But what about their little indiscretion? Could that have resulted in what Hermione wanted?

Hermione walked around a large downtown market using Muggle cash to pay for fresh foods. Carrying her bags back she walked a block, and sat down on a bench. Walking around at this weight tired her out. She watched as a large City Bus passed in front of her, blocking her view of the other side of the street.

When the bus finally passed, she say someone. Someone she wasn't expecting to ever really see again. Malfoy. His smirk painted across his chin, his clothes flawless in every possible way, and his eyes glaring almost into her sole.

She shook her head slightly and the vision in front of her disappeared. Malfoy wasn't anywhere near her. He couldn't be, and he wouldn't be. She knew she was going to be a single parent and that's the only way the whole scenario was going to work out entirely.

Hermione feel asleep tangled in solid white sheets, scared out of her wits, that she was bringing two lives into a world that she wasn't sure she could handle.

Malfoy laid down on his leather couch, and watched the pictures formed on his ceilings by the flames. He never slept anymore, too much turmoil in his mind; too much nonsense, too much crazy. He couldn't even sleep upstairs anymore, too many memories.

AN: Please Review:)


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry I haven't responded to anyone lately. Just been lazy but I'm really trying to get back into writing. Also I'm not really bored with this story as many of you thought, I just hit the slow point in the plot, and unfortunately I thought it was necessary.

So I've read that stories, like this one, anything with explicit content in them are no longer and have never been allowed on this website. In the interest of not losing this story, I would love if any of you know of a website where this material is still allowed.

Oh and don't take offense to the Anti-American comments, I just figured it was an accurate portrayal of Hermiones situation. I know not all Europeans hate America, and I certainly don't I mean I live in the States, and love them, Merica.

Hermione stood on a moving sidewalk, in a place where she hadn't visited since she was kid. An airport, she didn't really know what she was doing. But she had too. She couldn't pull this off alone; she couldn't have two children not without someone else. She needed Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. At least that's the only thought her conscious mind would let her think.

She boarded the long metal tube, making herself as comfortable as possible. She wasn't sad to see this city go, it hadn't helped her. It was an escape; it just wasn't a good escape. She was once again running away from any problems, exactly what she would have done in Hogwarts had she not needed to protect Harry and Ron. Now there were the babies she needed to protect over her need to run.

Malfoy laid in his bed, staring at nothing in particular. He hadn't been the same since she left; no woman had ever had this effect on him. He could have cared less if Astoria had walked out on him. He'd resigned from the search, but in his mind he'd always want her back. He wasn't sure whether this was about that night, or something else.

He truthfully didn't want to know, he just wanted her back. Even if she hated him, he just needed to know she was safe. Of course he wanted to be with her again, but they were past that he was sure.

Hermione didn't have a clue what she was doing; she didn't know why she was standing where she was. All she knew was this was the first place that her body had gone. Off the plane, and pop, standing in the rain. She pulled her coat up further and tried to close the opening at the top. The rain poured over the ground in front of her, she couldn't even think about it.

Where she walked, she couldn't think about it, the looming manor became larger and larger as she walked to the front door. She knocked with the serpent door knocker and waited for an answer. She waited and waited. No answer, she banged on the door with her fist. Still no response.

Hermione cautiously pushed the thick door open, the hall lights were lit. The flames were visibly darker than the last time she was here. Maybe it was the weather but it seemed to parallel everything.

She looked up the stairs and when her eyes returned to the space in front of her, there stood an elf. Hermione nearly jumped at the rapid sight, having been almost completely removed from the magical world for the last 8 months.

"Mister Malfoy is not accepting visitors" the elf said starring at the ground

"Tell him the Mother of his child is standing in the rain." she said firmly

"Mister Malfoy is not accepting visitors" the elf said stepping in front of Hermione

"Go get him!" Hermione all but yelled at the elf.

Its eyes got impossibly large for a moment, large grey marbles busting out of its sockets. It started back at her for a moment, questioning her intentions before popping away presumably to find Malfoy.

Hermione yanked a loose cloak out of her bag wrapped it over her arms. That being her last minute attempt to hide the elephant in her stomach. At that moment see wished she were in the Potters warm little kitchen; sipping tea and crying with Ginny.

Hermione glanced up the stairs as she heard the wooden stairs start to give way. Her brown eyes immediately connected to his. For that split second she thought everything was fine, everything was going to be fine. That's when she lost his gaze, and his gaze meet her stomach.

She saw a change in his eyes, the sparkle that originally there seemed to fade. The same blank grey eyes that she knew reappeared. Malfoy grabbed his hair, which stood in nearly a half a million directions.

Hermione lifted her arms and dropped the cloak, "Just thought you should know."

There was no answer. Hermione turned on her heel, and walked out of the manor. That's why she left, rejection. She'd never been the one rejected, she'd been the rejector, always had been. The pain she felt from rejection was worse than the pain she felt from not having a child.

That's the first time she'd admit it. She regretted what happened. That went against her entire life. She never regretted anything, but she regretted letting him... well everything. The first thing she failed at, she couldn't separate love and sex.

Malfoy was nearly ready to pull the freaking head of the elf that disturbed him off. He was ready to bowl it's head across the room like the stupid Muggle sport.

"Ms. Granger is in the foyer Master." the elf said bowing its head.

Malfoy jumped out of his bed, rushing down the hall, running around the corner, and finally slowing to a walk as he hit the first stair.

Hermione was exceptionally bundled, covered in a mix of Muggle and wizarding clothing. He caught her eyes, they hadn't changed at all. It reminded him of the same Hermione that left, the same one that he'd continually searched for.

That's when all he could think of was their night in Bulgaria. That's all he wanted, all he wanted again.

He saw the cloak over her arm, but when she moved her arms. He froze. Her stomach was stretched against the fabric of her coat. There was no way Hermione just got un-proportionally fat in the time she was gone.

Hermione was pregnant. She'd gotten what she wanted, so she left. But why was she back.

"Just thought you should know." Hermione whispered and Malfoy felt his jaw hit the floor.

She had come to tell him. She wanted him to know.

Malfoy watched the Mother of his Child walk out his front door. He couldn't let her leave again. His wand quickly waved over himself. His silk robe changing into a dark suit, as he raced down the stairs towards the front door.

AN: Please Review:)


	22. Chapter 22

An: So yeah real life. I'm sorry, but I hope you like it!

Malfoy swung his front door open, the thick oak doors slamming forcibly into the brick behind it. The silver handles slowly etching a smooth spot into the dark brick. Malfoy strode out of the mansion, his legs making large powerful strides. He couldn't see her, he couldn't hear her.

His cloak was swinging off his shoulders billowing as he walked. He blasted his gates open. When he still couldn't see her his pace quickened. His walk quickly turned into a jog which almost instantaneously turned into a flat out sprint. A sprint towards the only woman that had even shown him what true love was, the only woman he'd ever really loved, sprinting towards everything he ever wanted.

When he couldn't find her on the street, he stopped and spinning so quickly out of the spot he stood, it looked as if he'd simply never been there. Malfoy hit the lobby of the ministry. He looked for any signs of people buzzing with news of Hermione's return. But the ministry was silent, the few people still working were only fighting off the will to sleep. Not fighting for anything more.

Malfoy quickly left the place where he stood, a small pop in his ears alerting him to his altered location. He looked at the dark purple door of her apartment. The doorknob untouched, the lights still darkened, no signs of life. He'd been here more frequently then he'd ever acknowledge. No one had been here there wasn't a single thing changed from when she'd originally left.

He knew where she was. A residence he'd never willingly admit to knowing but without a second thought he apparated to the quiet street of the Potters house. Malfoy walked up to the cracked front door.

Hermione had walked into Ginny's house, the Potter's kitchen glowing with it's usual warmth. She couldn't help but notice that everything seem dampened. Maybe it was her situation, her depression, and how she for the first time in her life wasn't sure how she could handle it.

She knew love and talent could prevail over Voldemort but she didn't know she could ever handle the twins by herself.

Ginny had started about making a pot of tea, her shock being manifested in the care she took making the tea. At first she assumed that Hermione was just aging and the weight had slowly started to compile.

That's when she saw her stomach, it protruded worse then her's had with Albert. Harry had joking called her a whale. She had no so jokingly responded by throwing everything within her wands reach at the man.

But it wasn't a time to reminisce. Ginny brought Hermione a steaming mug of hot tea, and placed a small cup of milk on the table.

Hermione looking into Ginny's curious eyes broke out into tears. How could she tell we best friend in the world that she'd done something this stupid. That she couldn't deal with the choices she'd made, and worst of all she'd fallen head over heels for Malfoy. Bloody Draco Malfoy.

When Hermione managed to stop hyperventilating from crying she began telling Ginny the story of the last six months.

Malfoy entered the Potters home, quietly creeping down the hallway. He saw Hermione hunched over a cup of tea, she'd been crying. He could see the angry red stains on her cheeks, and her chest quickly rising trying to regain her composure.

That's when his presence was made known. He hit a squeaky board in the floor. Ginny spun so fast around Malfoy couldn't fathom how she didn't fall. Before he could blink, Ginny had her wand pressed into his jugular.

"Get out of my home, ferret." She seethed through her teeth

"But I just want..." He trailed off as the wand in his neck dug in slowly cutting off his air

"It's not about you Malfoy. Now get out before I jinx your junk off." Ginny all but screamed.

He knew at that moment he didn't have a choice, he slowly walked back out the front door. He stopped on the sidewalk and spun to face the house. He had to speak with her, he wanted to be with her but now obviously wasn't the right time.

Hermione wanted to hex the wand out of her hand, wanted to scream at Ginny. She wanted to defend him, even after his arrogance, his benevolence. But she sat silent trying to calm her hiccups with mouthfuls of scalding hot tea. As he walked out quietly, she knew he didn't want to fight he may have had something to say but he didn't want to say it that badly.

Ginny came and sat next to her like nothing had happened. But that's when something happened. Hermione felt like she'd peed her pants. A sharp pain was coming from her back, and in that moment she wanted to scream. Scream bloody murder.

Hermione starred at Ginny with the widest scared expression she'd ever held.

Malfoy walked down the street, five houses down from the Potters. He heard a commotion and saw a bright red head of hair rushing around the muggle vehicle in the drive.

He kept rolling thoughts around in his head when he saw the car starting to barrel down the street. Malfoy without a second thought stepped into the street and waited for the car. Closing his eyes he prayed to Merlin that Ginny didn't try to hide him from her.

Ginny had rushed Hermione to the car, knowing that she could apparate in her current state. As she sped down the quiet street, she turned to check on Hermione. She had barely turned to face the road for a second before she saw the front of the car bend around a body and a black cloaked figure flung up to the top of the car.

Malfoy laid on the roof of the car that moments previously had run him down. He could feel blood gushing from his skull, and his left leg was throbbing with its own pulse. His head felt drunk like he could taste the stars and smell the noises from the silent street. His head was swimming with images, Hermione, his manor, the Malfoy engagement ring. He hoped she still had it.

Ginny jumped out of the vehicle and looked atop her roof. Malfoy's blonde hair was in disarray, blood was rushing from his temple and his leg was twisted impossibly underneath him.

"You bloody idiot, what in the hell made you jump in front of the fuckin' car. Bloody wanker" Ginny screamed over the barely moving body lying on top of her car.

Hermione was trying desperately to get out of the car but every time she tried to pull herself out, her body contorted with pain that pushed her deeper into her seat.

Ginny levitated Malfoy off the car, and gently set him down on the gravel road. She quickly laced up the cut on the side of his face. With James as her first born she was no stranger to large lacerations. His leg was a different story.

He was no longer coherent, responsive but no coherent. She tossed him in the passengers' seat, his head rolled back over the arm rest. His face was upside down starting at Hermione who was having difficulty breathing once again.

Ginny tore off down the street, her friend giving birth and some idiot with a head wound. It wasn't exactly the quiet night she'd planned on.

Malfoy saw Hermione and smiled, he might not be able to completely communicate with the rest of the world. He didn't think he was going to get hit by them, he thought Ginny would stop. But he was with them and that's all that mattered, other than the fact his vision was messed up, black spots littered his vision and he felt a horrible urge to vomit.

Ginny reached the outdoor shopping mall which held the entrance to Saint Mungo's. She helped Hermione out of the car, Malfoy following the pair of them like a drunken stalker and made their way to the door.

Hermione was laying in a bed in Saint Mungo's; grasping for air, and clutching Ginny's hand for dear life. Malfoy had been fixed up within moments of walking in the door, her pain had only perpetuated. She saw a figure hovering in the door, hoping it was a healer she raised her head.

Malfoy took a small step into the hospital room, Hermione looked exhausted on the bed already. He was seeing clearly once again, his brain almost completely back to normal. His leg had been healed in a matter of moments.

He made eye contact with her as she held onto Ginny.

"I can't do this alone Draco." She whispered, Ginny did not acknowledge that she had spoken.

"I wouldn't have let you." He replied striding over to the opposite side of the bed.

An: Please Review:)


	23. Chapter 23

Malfoy watched as the blood in his hand slowly drained away and for just a moment it was allowed to flood back. Hermione had a death grip on his hand, and had had a death grip on his hand for the better part of the last two hours. When she had said that she wanted him here, there wasn't a single dirty look Ginny could give him that would make him leave.

Ever since the bat bogey hex she'd hit him with fifth year, he never really cared for the red-head. He'd had to stop himself quite a few times from laughing when she scowled. Her looks didn't have anything on the disappointment from his parents.

It seemed like only moments later, he held a dark purple blanket in his arms. The small bundle in his arms squirmed as he peered through the folds of the blanket. Malfoy marveled in the beauty of the small life form in his arms. He'd never seen anything that perfect. Before he had time to truly appreciate the bundle in his arms the healer had pulled the bundle from his arms.

Almost immediately the healer placed an identical bundle in his arms. The same dark purple blanket. He noticed different features, the nose was smaller and slightest turned up, the hair was so blonde it was nearly clear, and a birthmark a shade paler than skin tone in the shape of an S on the shoulder of the newborn.

Noticing these differences Malfoy's eyes flashed around the room, finally locating the first purple bundle in Hermione's arms. The heart in his chest started beating faster and faster, and suddenly the fact that Hermione wasn't pregnant with his child hit him. She had been pregnant with his children. He quickly handed the child in his arms to the healers' assistant before he sunk into the chair beside Hermione's bed.

Hermione had twins, twins in the magical world meant more than muggle twins. They were nearly always more mischievous than typical siblings. They were going to have their hands full. At that moment as overwhelming as the thought of being a father, being a father of twins no less made him want to run, to hide. But as much as those feelings existed, he knew they were false notions. Whether she liked it or not she was staying, he was going to be the father that he never had. Give the small purple bundles anything they wanted, and everything they needed.

Hermione looked away from the most perfect human beings she'd ever seen, to the crumpled mess in the chair next to her. There was still blood staining his jacket, the dark red had dried against the black wool. She wasn't afraid he'd run, running was her game. She was just scared that this was still her imagination. He didn't want this, or he didn't want this with her. She'd done her research; Ms. Greengrass wasn't Mrs. Malfoy because he didn't want the life she did.

Malfoy quickly grabbed the same bundle of purple. Slowly rocking the sleepy newborn in his arms. Hermione relaxed slightly knowing nothing was going to happen in that moment. She looked down onto her sons face; he could do no wrong her mind. Nothing could be wrong in this moment.

Malfoy walked down the hall of Saint Mungo's, stiff from having spent the past night sleeping beside Hermione in a horrible overstuffed chair. He hadn't slept well either, it seemed to be nerves. Maybe she'd notice before he had the chance to carry through.

As Hermione had fallen asleep deep into the hours of the morning, as the hospital gown had slipped down towards her left shoulder, he noticed a silver chain hanging around her neck. After another few deep breathes he saw the emeralds and black diamond ring immerge from underneath the gown. He quickly magicked the ring off the chain, and as the longest part of the chain slowly falling back behind her neckline.

The ring felt heavy in his pocket as he slept. When light started to peak through the curtains he got up and walked out of the room. Quiet to not disturb the mother of his children.

He was standing in front of a thick window of glass, in which identical purple blankets full of magical children laid in rows. He couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the perfect faces; he could also immediately tell which two were theirs. One with clear blond curls, one with golden blonde hair just as straight as his.

Malfoy got close enough to the glass, that his breathe slowly appeared and then disappeared against the barrier. He noticed the dark chocolate eyes of his son, and the deep grey eyes of his daughter. He noticed nothing but perfection.

Hermione walked up to Malfoy having wrapped a robe over her open hospital gown. As she approached him she could see the way he leaned into the glass. The way his usual smirk seemed to wash off his face, a genuine smile in its place.

Malfoy heard her come up behind him, he couldn't help but get nervous, his fingers wrapped around the ring in his pocket. He'd never been nervous a day in his life. Suddenly he'd been nervous for two.

He spun to face her, and as he caught contact with her dark chocolate orbs; Malfoy sank to one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have a proposition for you."

AN: Okay, like two more chapters and then an Epilogue. Anyway I want to start my next Dramione story, but for the first time in my life I'm not going to publish a new story without a beta. So here are the summary's if anyone's interested in being a beta. I have the first three chapters of both written and ready for editing! Also even if you don't want to be a solid grammar Nazi (Which is what I'm really looking for) I always love people that I can bounce ideas off too! Thanks again and Please Review!

She Flew Away – (This one is very hot, and dirty. Its hands down the best sex scene I've written; but it has little of a plot yet.)

She was the only girl to ever run out on him, He ran out on them, or made them leave. But no, she knew his tricks and one upped them, that bird that flew away from him.

Not Ready for Love – (This one has a bit more of a plot but not as much dirtiness. I'm in love with the summary but having issues completely folding it into the plot.)

I'd tear out my soul for you, babe. Who are you kidding Draco, you don't have a soul.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I know I already posted this but I re-wrote it because it just was wrong. They weren't in character and it should sappy and stupid. This is elementally the same thing but I think it sticks a little better.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Marry me." Malfoy said, his tone commanding not wavering. Glancing up he saw tears running down her cheeks, and instead of the smile he was expecting he saw panic.

"Draco, I know this isn't what you want, this isn't your plan. This is mine and while I appreciate the gesture I can't accept it." She turned back to the glass window, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Granger, it wasn't a gesture, it wasn't even a bloody proposal. Enough of your insecure, irrational bullshit. I want our children growing up with my last name. I want you." She turned walking away from him completely; back down the corridor that led to her room.

"Bloody hell Granger, I'm going to have to chase you for the rest of my life aren't I?" Malfoy questioned grabbing her by the waist and spinning her into his chest. Malfoys' hand wound through her hair pulling her head up. He kissed her softly at first: but as her tongue eagerly wound around his; he pushed her against the wall lifting her completely off the ground.

As they split apart Malfoy grabbed her left hand as forcefully as he could without breaking any of the delicate bones; pushing the ring onto her fourth most finger. She looked up at him, "You know Malfoy, you can be a real prat sometimes."

"Granger you're not exactly a doll yourself." He said wrapped his arm around her shoulder to walk her down the hall.


End file.
